Thoughts of Us
by xxdeadhollywoodxx
Summary: Shosanna's lover, Marcel, has a younger sister.  Josie, a young artist, accidentally falls into league with the Basterds.  Soon, she discovers talents and feelings that she never dreamed she would have.  Donny/OC.
1. Chapter 1

"_We will be cruel to the Germans, and through our cruelty they will know who we are. And they will find the evidence of our cruelty in the disemboweled, dismembered, and disfigured bodies of their brothers we leave behind us. And the German won't be able to help themselves but to imagine the cruelty their brothers endured at our hands, and our boot heels, and the edge of our knives. And the German will be sickened by us, and the German will talk about us, and the German will fear us. And when the German closes their eyes at night and they're tortured by their subconscious for the evil they have done, it will be with _**thoughts of us** _they are tortured with._"

Josephine Laroche hadn't had the easiest life, but she had loved almost every minute of it. At twenty-one, she was young and seemed carefree, even in a world that seemed to be falling apart. Paris in early 1944 was quieter than it had been during Josie's childhood, but she didn't mind. She liked the peaceful, artistic lifestyle that she and her friends shared.

Josie tried to keep her head down, avoid the Gestapo, and make enough from her paintings to afford her small loft apartment. But since Josie had to be extra careful, her rambunctious personality had turned into a somber one. She was more mature than most ladies five years her senior. Being a young, black girl who lived independently was very risky during this period. Josie knew that, but she could handle herself if she had to. Besides, Marcel was always there to lean on if she needed him.

Her big brother lived and worked at Le Gamaar Theater with Shosanna Dreyfus, a Jew from the Parisian countryside who lived under the alias of Emmanuelle Mimieux. Shosanna was also someone Josie could look to for support should she find herself in a sticky situation. Yet lately she was feeling detached from them, and deeply separated from the community that she was a part of.

Today, Marcel had stopped by Josie's loft; he hadn't seen her in quiet awhile and had been worried.

"Josie!" The muscular man embraced his thin sister at her door.

"Oh, Marcel, you haven't dropped by in ages. Usually I'm the one visiting you!" Josie smiled weakly. She did love her older brother, but she was feeling less social by the day.

Marcel took a bag over to her table and revealed a fresh baguette and a bottle of wine, "Gifts for my baby sister."

Josie got two glasses from a shelf and put them on the table for her brother to fill, "How has Shosanna been? Are you two talking about marriage yet?"

Marcel laughed, "Shosanna is fine these days, and no. During this war, it is not wise for us to be open about our relationship. A black man and a Jewish girl… we'd both be sent away!"

Josie nodded her understanding and silently sipped her glass of wine. Marcel could not hold in any longer. "Josephine, you don't seem to be yourself… How have you been?" Marcel asked, using Josie's full first name.

The girl shrugged, "I'm fine, Marcel. …I am just trying to keep to myself."

"And why is that?"

Josie sighed, "If you must know, I am really quite depressed and insulted. Every time I try to enjoy a night out, I'm harassed by Nazi soldiers who suspect I'm a prostitute! But not just to check my papers and let me be on my way. No, they try to get favors from me! Oh, I just hate it, Marcel!" Josie sunk in her chair. The officers in their area were becoming more and more hostile.

Marcel frowned. "Josie Laroche, you know what and who you are, and you know what you are not. When this is all over, you will have your life back. And you can smile the way you used to when, we were kids. Remember?" Marcel nudged Josie's chin up, and she chuckled. It was a rare sound these days.

After Marcel left, Josie put on her apron and took her easel over to her window. Using a mixture of black, red, and purple, she tried to convey her feelings in the only form she knew how. When she had finished her abstract work, which was well into the night, she decided that this wasn't a piece she could sale. It was too personal, too precious, and the bright red made her think of someone, though she couldn't remember a name. Josie propped the canvas up on her desk and climbed into her bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Josie woke around 11 o'clock the next morning; she showered, dressed, and left her apartment.

After Marcel's visit, she had felt a little better. However, Josie decided that it was time she thought about protection. There seemed to be no end in sight to the occupation of France, and she knew that harassment could very soon turn into assault. She was hesitant, but her safety was of the highest importance. She made her way to a low-key shop in a nearly empty part of the city.

The store she was entering sold knives, guns, and other more exotic weapons. She pushed the door open and coughed quietly at the smell of the place; the scent of dust nearly covered a smell Josie could only describe as death. The only light came through the grimy windows, which added to her unease. After she had taken in her surroundings, she realized that she wasn't the only shopper. Several men clad in rough-looking uniforms were standing around the back of the shop, near the guns. Suddenly Josie was nervous; she couldn't possibly buy a weapon in a store full of Nazis.

Josie was slowly turning to leave, hoping not to attract attention to herself, when she heard one of the men say loudly, "Omar, you don't have to touch everything you see!" His accent was unlike anything Josie had ever heard.

Her fear faded. Americans. They wouldn't care if she bought the biggest piece of artillery in the place, so Josie began to browse along the glass cases nearest to her.

There were knives of all sizes. But Josie felt none of them were for her. They were so obvious looking. She searched for quite a long time, and finally she propped her elbows against a case and sighed heavily.

All of the men turned to look at her, for she had been completely silent until now. The man with the strange accent said, "Well look here, boys. Sugar, should you really be in a gun shop?"

The other men laughed, but Josie glared. Just like a soldier: arrogant and oppressive, no matter what country they came from or what cause they fought for.

Josie said as much under her breath and in French.

More chuckles. The leader silenced them, "Stop it, boys. Seems I've pissed her off." He walked over to Josie, "Speak Anglish?"

"Oui, I speak it." Josie said, standing straight as she was approached, trying to appear as tall as she could. It was a wasted effort. This soldier had dark brown hair, tinged with gray, and a scar from one side of his neck to the other. To be honest, this man was more intimidating than any Gestapo she had seen.

Despite his appearance, he continued to speak to her in an amicable tone. "My friends and I drop by this place from time to time, so we know it pretty well. Are you looking for anything in particular?" Since he was being rather kind, Josie decided to take advantage of his help.

"Oui, I'm looking for a knife. Not a big one!" She said as she noticed the large piece of steel hanging from the soldier's coat. "Just, a knife. One that can be hidden."

All of the other men had gathered around Josie and her helper. One said, "Sounds like you want a switchblade!"

"Excellent!" The leader said, "Two points for you, Utivich. Find this girl a switchblade, boys."

They spread out around the shop in search of Josie's knife. The leader went into the back for a few minutes and returned with a drowsy looking man, which Josie assumed to be the owner.

"Over here's a few good ones," yelled a soldier.

Josie rushed over, "Merci beaucoup, Monsieur!" She was a little overwhelmed at the thought of having her own knife.

"Don't worry about it, babe." He said, opening the case and taking out a thin black sheath. He gave it a flick and a blade shot up. "You can carry this with you, it'll be less noticeable."

Josie made a move to take the knife from the soldier, but he took a step back, still admiring the knife, "I think I need to get one of these for myself. This one is really fucking nice."

Josie cleared her throat. "Excuse me, but it seems like you are very well armed. I, on the other hand, am not." She held out her hand.

He laughed and put the knife in her hand, "Take it easy, will ya? That's a good knife, I just wanted to look."

Josie felt the weight in her hand and then curved her fingers around the sheath, "Oui, I like this. Will it be best for stabbing or for slicing?"

The soldier raised his hands in front of him, "Whoa, sweetheart, you're getting a little carried away, don't ya think?"

Josie laughed, "Coming from a man who has probably killed many." She studied this man as well. He had dark hair that was slicked back, and dark eyes. Behind a group of medal-like things dangling from his neck was a mass of dark hair on his chest. He smiled at her comment, and she noticed he had a smile that was devious and playful at the same time.

In a low voice, he said, "You don't know the half of it." Josie was suddenly a little frightened.

"I'm Donny," The soldier said. "Sergeant Donny Donowitz." He held out his hand.

Josie took it and gave it a quick shake, although she didn't really want to. "Nice to meet you. Thank you for your help." She turned and began walking toward the owner so she could pay for her new knife.

"Wait, you didn't say your name. That's usually how these things work…" Donny said as he followed Josie.

She didn't turn to face him as he leaned on the case while she fished some money out of her bag and gave it to the store's owner.

"Listen… Donny, I do appreciate you and the rest of the soldiers helping me. But I have no interest in fraternizing with military men. So for that reason, I'm not going to tell you my name." Josie finally looked up at him, only to see him looking slightly disappointed and confused. "Au revoir." She said as she turned and then walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

****Hi everyone! I just want to say a quick thank you for checking out my first story, and please don't be hesitant to review with both positive or negative things. Also, I should mention that the only character I own is Josie. I've tried my best not to make her a "Mary Sue," so if she comes across that way, I'll apologize ahead of time. I hope you guys enjoy(: ****

Josie spent the next week engrossed in her work, sketching, and then painting her newest piece of artwork. It really was a tiring process for her, but she loved it too much to stop.

During her painting, she spent most of her time alone and inside, completely focused on her subject. And when it was done, she would take it down to a local gallery for it to be showcased and hopefully sold. After submitting it to the gallery, she would go out for a night on the town to celebrate and do some networking.

This was one of those nights. Even though Josie wasn't feeling particularly extroversive, she decided that a few cocktails and some music would be good for her. Josie was visiting her one of her favorite underground spots (because jazz music was banned from France during the Nazi occupation because it was an American influence). She had had a few glasses of wine and was dancing with a gentleman that she knew through mutual friends.

All of the pressure and empty feelings of the last week or so faded as she danced and laughed and drank with her friends.

About an hour later, shouting was heard at the entrance of the club. At first it was ignored, brushed off as someone that had had too many beers. Then it got very loud.

"Courez, courez tout le monde!" _Run, everyone run!_

Josie and her friends stood and glance at each other with confused expressions. There was a shot, a scream. And then more screams from the patrons near the entrance of the club.

And then they came. A troop of six or seven Nazi soldiers entered. Their guns were ready, even eager, to be fired.

Josie ran, but where could she run? She heard more shots, nauseating thuds, painful screams from people she knew, maybe even someone she cared about.

She had remembered to take her bag from the table while they were waiting to see what would happen.

After going as far back as she could, Josie saw another way to exit the building. She prayed that no soldiers were on the other side of the door as she burst through it, right as she heard rounds bouncing off the wall she had just ran past.

She was alone in the dark night, and very thankful for it. Despite that fact, Josie drew her knife and flicked it open. She began to walk to the end of the alley. Just as she was about to be free, the door she had just came out of opened.

"Ahhh, what do we have here?" A malicious voice sneered.

Josie turned to see a Nazi officer; he looked to be high ranking. He was approaching her, and quickly.

Josie gasped as he pinned her to the wall. His French words were strongly accented by his German tongue, "Well, aren't you a pretty little Negro."

Josie spat at him, but as she struggled her spit didn't hit him. He laughed and began raising her skirt. To do this, he had to release one of Josie's hands: the hand that held the switchblade he hadn't noticed.

But he certainly noticed when she drove it into the side of his neck. Josie felt blood splatter onto her hand and gave a small scream. But it was nothing compared to the scream of the officer. Surely all the soldiers that were in the club would be running to see what had happened.

He held onto Josie as he slowly fell to the ground, screaming until he couldn't anymore.

Josie bent down to take her knife out of his neck. It took more strength than she expected. The whole ordeal left her feeling weak. She couldn't run, she couldn't speak, and she was having trouble breathing. Josie Laroche was a killer.

As she stood back up, realizing she was nearly paralyzed with shock, the door opened again. Three men came out, guns in hand. They looked around for the cause of the disturbance. Exactly as they noticed Josie, shots were fires. As Josie screamed again all three men were knocked backwards in a bloody flash.

Now Josie was confused. She wasn't dead. Four Nazis were. Her hands were bloody. Footsteps were coming from behind her.

With fear building inside her, she turned to see if her savior was another threat.


	4. Chapter 4

Josie saw three men in the alley entrance, darkness covering them. Fear drove her to run. She jogged a few feet and then realized she was blocked in. "Please, please, don't hurt me!" She shouted.

The one in the middle jogged forward until his face was washed in the glow of the light next to the club's exit. It was the soldier Josie had been rude to in the weapons shop. Donny Donowitz.

She slowly walked toward him. "It's you," He said.

Josie swayed. "I'm sorry." And then as she fell, he caught her.

* * *

When Josie woke, the sun was bright and her head was swimming. She opened her eyes wider and saw that she was laying on the floor an old warehouse. She sat up and then noticed that she was alone.

The window she was near provided a good view of the street below, a place she recognized. She faced the window as she tried to process everything that had happened the night before. Had it really happened? Had she killed a man? And then there were Donny and the others. They had saved her, out of nowhere. Of course it was real. Here she was, instead of in her loft. What more proof did she need?

Josie was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the presence behind her. "How are you feeling?"

She jumped, but turned to see that it was only Donny. He sat down next to her. Josie sighed, "I'm alright."

"I didn't know what the hell to do with you after you passed out. Aldo said I could bring you along until you wake up." Donny smiled. Even though he was smiling, he looked very concerned.

"Who's Aldo?" Josie asked. Donny was speaking to her like an old friend; obviously not feeling as awkward was Josie was.

Donny explained that Aldo was his superior, in charge of their small troop of American soldiers. He didn't divulge any other information. When he finished, he said, "I think it's safe to say that you owe me. What's your name?"

Josie laughed, despite the circumstances and leaned against the wall. "Josephine Laroche. You may call me Josie."

Donny repeated it, "Josie." Then he stood. "Well, Josie, if you're feeling good enough, it's time to get you home."

Home. It seemed like a far away concept. However, Josie stood and had no issues. That didn't stop Donny from asking her ten times if she needed help walking.

On the way out of the warehouse, Josie didn't see the other American soldiers. She didn't ask about them, because she guessed that they were very secretive.

She was surprised that Donny followed her once they were outside, and her expression showed it. He chuckled, "What? You don't think I'd let you walk alone, do ya? Here, take my jacket. It's cold, and your sleeve has blood on it."

Josie looked down. It was true. Her arm was covered, and her hand, and there were drops on her torso. She took the jacket from Donny's outstretched hand, "Merci."

When Josie opened the door to her apartment, she was even more surprised that Donny stepped inside.

"Thank you for walking me," She said as she took off his coat and returned it. "…And thank you for being there last night."

Donny smiled, "It's my job. But you're welcome." He started to turn, and then he stopped. "Here, I'm going to leave this with you. In case you get into more trouble. I know I can't always be there to save the day." He took a pistol out of his pocket and left it on Josie's table. Then he took out a package of bullets and put them next to it.

Josie didn't know what to say. So she walked back to Donny and after giving him a tearful look, she enveloped him in a hug. He seemed taken aback by Josie's sudden emotion, but he slowly lifted his arms around the petite girl and returned her embrace.

"I have to be getting back," Donny said after a few minutes.

Josie let him go and nodded. "Oui, oui."

As he passed her desk, he noticed the dark painting that was accented by a splash of red, "Did you do this?" Josie nodded as she leaned against the wall. Donny continued to stare at it, "I like it. It's… familiar. So fucking familiar." Josie recalled how she had felt the same immediately after painting it; like she missed someone that she had never met.

Without another word from either of them, Donny turned and left and Josie closed the door behind him.

She collapsed on her bed, sobbing. Then her door burst open. Josie was getting tired of doors opening with no announcement.

It was Marcel. "Josie! I've been calling all night!" He ran over to her and held her as she cried.

"I heard about what happened at Le Corbeau. Are you alright? Were you hurt?" He seemed frantic and scared.

Josie finally calmed down. "I'm okay." She told him about what happened inside the club, but she kept what happened in the alley to herself. Suddenly she remembered Donny's gun on the table. She casually walked over to it and asked, "Do you want some milk? Perhaps some wine?" Very inconspicuously, she picked up the gun. The barrel said "The Basterds." Josie smiled and placed it in her bag. She was building quite the collection of weapons for a good little French girl.

"No, I don't want any milk!" Marcel said with fury. "I want the Germans out of France!"

Josie turned back to Marcel's angry face. "My dear brother," She smiled, "I think it won't be long before the Germans wish they had never came to our country."

* * *

**I'll be pretty busy tomorrow, so here's an early update(:**

**I've added a poll to my profile asking whether the chapters should have actual titles or not. So go vote if you'd like.  
****Also, ****I apologize for any wrong translations of the French or German language. Sadly, I've had courses in both languages and hardly remember anything beyond the basics. I don't mind corrections(:**

******Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

All of the guilt and regret Josie felt for stabbing the Nazi officer had subsided. In its place she felt a wave of pride. She had protected herself from a threat. It had been necessary, it had been right; it had felt good after the shock had worn off.

Josie realized that she often, without thinking, would reach into her bag and stroke her gun. She would run her fingers across "The Basterds." Whenever she caught herself, she would sigh in a frustrated tone. To her surprise, she was itching to pull the trigger.

A few calm weeks passed, and Josie learned that many of her friends had been arrested or badly wounded on the night of the massacre. Josie busied herself with painting here and there, stayed away from illegal nightclubs, and spent a lot of extra time helping out Shosanna and Marcel at Le Gamaar.

One evening, after selling tickets for a late feature, Josie locked the booth and went to give Shosanna the key.

"Here you are," She passed the key to the girl who might as well be her sister-in-law. "I'm going to go home and get some sleep."

Shosanna shook her head, "No, no. You must see this film. Come see it from the projection room with me."

Josie sighed, "I really need to catch up on sleep. I promise I'll see it later this week. Adieu."

Shosanna ignored her concern for Josie and forced a wave, "Adieu."

Josie began her trek back to her apartment. It was a calm night. After leaving the little square where Le Gamaar stood, the streets were empty.

When Josie turned onto a street about halfway between the cinema and her apartment, she saw two figures up ahead. At first this didn't faze her at all. Then she heard the drunken slur, "Heil Hitler!" The men laughed and continued talking quickly in German. These were a couple of low-ranking men.

Josie's hand shot to her gun before she could even think about what she was doing. She quickened her pace, and soon she was twenty feet behind the men and they had not noticed. With one last glance around to make sure she wasn't being watched, Josie raised her gun and fired.

Five shots. The first man was hit in the head. Gray matter flew as he toppled to the ground. The second man turned to see his friend falling, and Josie's aim wasn't as accurate. She hit him in the chest twice, and again in the back as he turned. The fifth bullet was lost in her frenzy.

The dark pool of blood stained the sidewalk, deep red in the night. Josie could feel that her gun had turned from cool to warm in a matter of seconds. When she looked down at the men, their green uniforms stained, she felt a different kind of surge. It was a rush like she had never experienced, and she knew that these Germans would not be the last to meet death at her hands.

* * *

"Who's there?" Josie asked, gun in hand for the second time that night as she stood behind her door. It was nearly morning, and Josie had been sleeping quite peacefully when she heard what sounded like her door being beaten down.

"Aldo Raine. You need to open up right now!" Lt. Raine's Southern drawl shouted through the wood.

Josie opened the door to see not only Aldo, but the rest of his men as well. They all swarmed into her tiny loft. "What's going on?" Josie asked, hiding the gun behind her back.

Aldo glared, "Why don't you tell us?"

Josie put on her best confused face, and to be honest she was a little confused. She knew they must be here about the Nazis she had killed, but she didn't know why it concerned them. "I don't know what I should tell you."

Aldo stood and moved threateningly toward Josie. She saw Donny take a few steps forward; he looked worried. When she had met Aldo before, he was kind and funny. Now he had a look of calm danger.

"Listen, Josie is it?" He asked. Josie nodded. Aldo continued, "We know that two privates are dead, shot on a sidewalk, earlier tonight. We know you shot 'em. What we don't know is why."

Josie glanced around the room. All eyes were on her. She began noticing the plethora of guns that filled her small space, ruthless looking men who had surely caused many deaths. She took her own gun from behind her back; some men made reflexive movements for the handles of their guns. But Josie simply put hers on the kitchen table.

"I don't like Nazis," She returned Aldo's stare. "Is that a crime? You're men shot three in my presence. Why can't I have my own resistance?" Even though she was more than aware of how unthreatening she was, Josie crossed her arms and contorted her features into a fierce look.

And then Aldo started laughing. His laugh was slowly echoed by the laughter of the others, except Donny. Josie wanted to blush, but she fought the feeling of embarrassment.

"Josie, I've got a proposition for you." Aldo said with a twisted smile. "But I don't really think you have too much of a choice."

Donny finally spoke, "Aldo, this isn't a good idea. We'd be fucking stupid to do this."

"Donowitz, the girl seems like she's made up her mind and you helped her do it, so just shut it for now." Donny turned his back to his leader and mumbled an array of colorful words under his breath. Aldo turned back to Josie, "I think you just made yourself a Basterd, Josie."

"A Basterd?" Josie repeated with confusion. "That's what the gun says, but I thought it was just funny."

The men laughed again. Aldo went on, "Since you want to use our gun to kill Nazis, you're putting my men at risk. You're lucky it was Zimmerman and Utivich that stumbled across those men tonight. For instance, what if you had dropped the gun? Then the Nazis would know the Basterds are in Paris for a moment. I can't take that risk, Josie. We're a Secret Service militia, sent to kill every Nazi we lay eyes on. You could give away our secret. So from now on, you're one of us."

Josie couldn't quite wrap her head around what Aldo had said. "So what happens now?"

"Why don't you get yourself dressed and then we'll be on our way. By the way, we travel lightly." Aldo smirked.

* * *

**Believable? I don't know, but I think it's not too shabby.  
Please, please, please review! This is my first story on a website with SO many great authors, so I'd like to know if what I'm doing it even slightly comparable. **


	6. Chapter 6

As the car rattled along the street, Josie leaned her head against the window. The sun was setting. On her second day with the Basterds, she couldn't help but think of her brother and how scared he would be when he found her note describing how the Nazis were taking her because she was using her art as resistance propaganda. It was the most likely story she could think of. Hopefully Marcel would believe it without asking questions and getting himself into trouble.

The day before, they had stayed in the warehouse that Donny had taken her to after the nightclub massacre. There, Aldo took his time to tell her exactly what was going on and what he expected from her. "You are ultimately a liability. Sure, we're going to protect you just like you were an enlisted man, well, woman in this case. But if we lose you… Let's just say that to me, it won't be a big loss." After that lovely insight, he described the kind of training Josie would soon get. She would practice with many guns, learn better marksmanship, and learn to stay calm and quite in dangerous situations.

But that would come soon. For now, they were on their way to a rural area of France to ambush some patrols. They were the last in the small convoy of three cars. Josie was in the backseat with Smithson Utivich. Donny was driving their car and Omar Ulmer was in the front seat next to him. The two other cars in front of them carried the rest of Basterds whose names Josie was still learning.

Utivich kept glancing at Josie with an expression that could only be described as disbelief. After awhile it began to irritate her, but she ignored it and stared out the window. Before long it was too dark to see the surrounding forested area, so she was forced to acknowledge him. "Can you please stop staring at me?"

Utivich opened his mouth as if to apologize, but Donny spoke first. "We just never expected Aldo to do something like this. This is crazy."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Utivich nodded in agreement. His face had flushed to a light pink at Josie's accusation

Josie sighed but forced a weak smile, "Other than the fact that I'm not going to see my brother again, I think this is quite exciting."

Omar entered the conversation, "I think it's exciting too! I mean, she's not so different from Hugo."

Donny scoffed, "What Stiglitz did was insane. Josie isn't close to that level."

Omar ignored Donny's statement, "And when the Nazis see her, she's definitely going to end up with some sort of nickname like yours, Donny."

Josie perked up, "What's this, Donny? You have a nickname amongst the Germans?"

Donny rolled his eyes, "They call me… The Bear Jew." The large man wasn't exactly embarrassed of his title, but he was hesitant in telling the girl in the backseat for some reason.

Josie started laughing, "I can see why. You're one of the hairiest men I've ever met, and besides that you're huge."

Donny smiled, "Yeah, well, let's hope they don't call you a bear." Donny's apprehension disappeared as Josie and Omar laughed loudly.

The four talked for a couple of hours, and then Utivich fell asleep, followed by Omar. Donny made him get in the back so Josie could sit in the front and keep him awake.

"So, Bear Jew," Josie smiled at Donny as he drove, "Why did you want to come from America to France?"

Donny answered, "Well, I'm Jewish, of course. I don't take it as seriously as my parents, but it's my faith. When we found out about the camps, we knew we had to do something. With such a small number, we can't rescue the European Jews, but we can fucking destroy everyone who hates them. It feels good for me to… kill them."

Josie nodded. She realized how unnerved Donny was to talk about this, so she placed her hand over his. "It feels good for me too. I don't know why. But I am very glad to be here."

Donny looked over at her with rising anger, "Well you wouldn't have to be here if you hadn't shot those guys! I gave you that gun for protection, not for you to kill whoever you wanted." Josie noticed that he was uncharacteristically protective of her. He seemed so careless about most things.

She frowned back at the man who was nearly twice her size, "Like I said earlier, I don't like Nazis. I have Jewish friends, and they aren't here anymore. My brother's girlfriend is Jewish. Her family was murdered, but she escaped. She hides who she really is."

Donny's voice was quieter now, "I never said you didn't have a reason to do what you did. It's just that you shouldn't have fucking done it. Aldo says he's going to look out for you, but he'll always be pushy with you, he'll always want you to prove yourself."

Josie smirked, "So I will."


	7. Chapter 7

"Again," Aldo shouted. Hirschberg threw an apple into the air, and then Omar threw one, followed by Zimmerman.

Josie raised her rifle and, in secession, shot the first one with accuracy, missed the second, and hit the third. Apple chunks landed somewhere between Josie and the four men in the meadow they were resting in.

Aldo sighed and shook his head, "Again, Josie." Everyone repeated the process. They had been at this for nearly two hours now. Josie had to improve her shooting skills.

She didn't like everyone else watching her from the edge of the woods. It made her nervous; but the more she shot, the less nervous she became.

She only hit two apples this time as well. She grunted with anger. "Fuck the apples!" She screamed. It was the first time she had abandoned her feminine demeanor. She heard them laughing. "Two out of three is good enough for me, Aldo! I can't hit all three!"

Aldo crossed the distance between them very quickly. Josie suddenly regretted her outburst.

When he was near enough only to be heard by her, he said, "First of all, Laroche, I am your Lieutenant."

Josie tried to look him in the eye, "Oui, sir. I'm sorry."

Aldo went on, "Secondly, two outta three ain't good enough for anyone." He turned to the men and shouted, "Utivich! Is two outta three good enough for you?"

Utivich shifted his weight, "Three out of three, or nothing, sir!"

Aldo turned back to Josie, "When it's just you and three krauts in lone alley, and you're seconds away from meetin' your maker, will shooting two out of three be good enough for you, Miss Josie?"

Josie thought back to the night she had stabbed the officer. There were three Nazis that had come into the alley after he screamed. If the Basterds had missed just one, Josie would surely be dead. Finally she sighed and met Aldo's eyes. "No, sir. Three out of three …or nothing, sir."

As Aldo turned to walk back over to the apple throwers, he shouted, "Again!"

**

* * *

**

A cozy fire was ablaze in the center of the huddled tents. Aldo had ordered Josie to keep watch tonight. Nearly every man had volunteered to keep her company, but she refused. She could handle things; hell, she had no choice.

Josie was surprised that the dancing flames weren't luring her into the arms of sleep as she watched them. How long had she been sitting here? Three hours maybe, or more. Even the smallest noises were amplified in the night.

A rustling sound came from behind Josie. At first she froze, but she pushed aside the small amount of fear that she felt. The girl whipped around, drew her pistol, and aimed in the general direction of the sound.

She heard a familiar chuckle, "Hey, it's just me." Donny was climbing out of his tent, rather noisily. He came and sat by Josie next to the fire.

"Can't get to sleep?" She asked without looking at him.

Donny's hair, tousled from his sleeping bag, hung in his face. "I could if I tried. I just thought I'd come check on you."

Josie smiled to herself, "I'm fine. I told you I didn't need any company."

Donny laughed again, "Yeah? And we've all told you that we're not used to having a… lady around. Let alone a real looker like you."

Josie was thankful for the lack of lighting as she felt her face flush. She was suddenly aware of each strand of her hair, each muscle, how her clothes hung on her frame. She untucked the strand of dark brown hair that was behind her ear; maybe it would cover her blush a little more.

Donny had been waiting for some sort of reply from the girl. When none came he nudged her with his elbow, "Hey, what's the matter? I gave you a compliment. Let's see a fucking smile of something."

Josie laughed and then exaggerated her smile when she looked up at Donny. "Happy?"

Donny rolled his eyes, but his grin was playful as always, "Oh, now you're sarcastic, too? Just swell."

Josie nudged Donny back, but ended up with her head on his shoulder. He didn't bother to move her. Donny was about to pick up the conversation again, but he could hear Aldo tossing around in his tent.

For a long time, they sat and watched the fire in a silence that lingered between awkward and comfortable. Finally Josie fell asleep with her head cradled between Donny's neck and shoulder.

He smirked to himself, his fondness of this young girl growing daily, "I guess I'll have to take over keeping watch."

* * *

**Kind of brief. Sorry about that :/**


	8. Chapter 8

A few weeks later, Josie found herself ducking behind a low wooden fence, eyes closed and a pistol in each hand. On the other side was a small party of German soldiers, maybe nine or ten. This was her chance to make Aldo proud, to make true what she had said to Donny.

She had hit all three apples, then four, and five. She had shot down the fruits as the guys tossed them back and forth at eye level. They had sent her hunting for small animals, and each time she returned with something more substantial than the last. Josie was quick and quiet; but she wasn't hardened like Stiglitz, she wasn't strong like Donny, and her logic didn't quite match Wicki's. However, she could nearly match the shooting abilities of Hirschberg, which was quite a feat.

Josie hoped this would prove true in a useful situation. But why was she so nervous? She had done this before. She was a killer already. Despite these things, Josie felt anxious and a little worried.

As she crouched behind the fence waiting for Aldo's order, she looked over at Donny. He looked extremely calm, sitting in the sunlight of mid-Spring, with a machine gun in his hand and his bat leaning against the old fence next to him. Josie hadn't seen him use the bat yet, but she knew this would be the day.

He put his idle hand on her shoulder and whispered, "Don't worry, babe. You're gonna do great." Donny displayed the same smile Josie saw when they first met, a little evil and a little flirtatious.

Josie managed a weak smile in return as she tried to shake her attraction to the Sergeant and focus on the task at hand. Most of the men were sitting along the fence. Aldo, Wicki, and Hirschberg were taking cover behind three large trees. Josie pushed aside any conflicting feelings she was having and focused on their leader, who was several yards away.

Finally, Aldo gave the signal and the men hopped the fence and began firing. Josie wasn't as enthused, so she was a fraction of a second behind them. Once on the other side of the fence, she spotted a man about twenty yards away attempting to hide behind a tree. She decided he was as good a candidate as any for her first target as a Basterd.

As she took aim and fired on him, the familiar rush sat in. Two shots and he went down. Another man ran past Josie, and she quickly got him in the back of head.

Aldo whistled, signaling the end of their work. It was over as quickly as it had began. Everyone turned to look at the Lieutenant. Josie saw a small nod in her direction; had she actually succeeded? Would Aldo accept her as a real Basterd?

She had no time to ask him, for there were two men sitting at his feet waiting to be questioned. One looked very young, seventeen or eighteen. The other was a little older, maybe he had a young family somewhere.

Josie walked over to Smithson and held her guns down at her sides, trying to appear as menacing as her fellows. Utivich stifled a chuckle and Josie nudged him in the side, giving up her glare for an expression between amused and annoyed.

The soldiers below Aldo looked quizzically at Josie, wondering why a young black girl was out murdering Germans in rural France. Aldo interrupted their thoughts. "You boys speak Anglish?" They both nodded, causing Aldo to smile, "Wonderful. I need at least one of you to tell me where you all had planned to meet up with the larger troop. And if you don't mind, you could also add how many the larger party includes."

The younger looking soldier shook his head, "No, not possible for me to tell you, sir."

Aldo frowned, "Why is that, soldier?"

He looked up into his captors face, "We have orders to keep that classified, or to die trying." There was hardly any fear on his young face. Josie looked away from him.

Donny appeared from behind Aldo, casting a long shadow over the young man. He had gone back to the fence for his bat, but now he had returned with a look full of malice.

Aldo smirked as Donny stepped to his side, "This is Sergeant Donowitz."

No more was said, but the men sitting on the ground looked more terrified than they had before his name was spoken. One whispered, "Der bearen Jude."

Aldo sighed and pointed at the one who had refused to give up the information, "You. Do you still want to keep that Intel classified?"

The man swallowed loudly. "Jah," was all he said. He looked from Aldo's face to Donny's as he raised his hand to his heart. A single tear slid down his cheek, but he set his face like stone so that the features appeared brave.

Donny was suddenly unrecognizable, his face was contorted with anger. He brought back the back and then swung with full force. The men cheered and laughed, but the cracking sound from the impact made Josie nauseous. Donny hit the young man again and again, until he was bloody and broken. Josie looked away again, this was too much for her to see. Finally Donny stopped. His breathing was heavy and his forehead was glistening. The Bear's hands and bat were glazed in fresh blood. He looked over at the next man.

Aldo went through the paces with this soldier too. This one refused as well. He had seen what would happen to him and he still remained faithful to his country.

Aldo took out his snuffbox and inhaled a small amount of the substance through his nose. He sighed and nodded, "I respect your decision." He gave the man a small salute that wasn't returned.

And then Donny went to work again.

* * *

**I think I'm going to change the rating to M since the violence level will increase now that we've got Josie's training out of the way.  
I may soon need the help of another writer to do a sex scene for me (I'm so so so bad at them). If you're interested, send me a PM and we'll talk. Of course, I would give you full credit for your work.**

**Thanks for reading3**


	9. Chapter 9

A fidgety hand stroked a tiny mustache. Worry clouded the brown eyes. "Landa, I do not like this. It is your job to find out things like this and tell me as soon as they happen!"

"Mein Furher, when it comes to the Basterds, we only know what they tell the survivors. I have been interrogating each and every one of them, but they are just now mentioning the Negro girl. They are calling her the Raven." Colonel Hans Landa had his jaw firmly set; his frustration was rising but he would never tell anyone that.

Hitler spoke again, this time less calmly, "I don't care what they call her! She is a degenerate! She is no better than the Jewish scum we burn everyday. I want her dead, Landa."

* * *

Josie leaned against a tree on the side of the small road that twisted through the forest. She wore a light summer dress that clung to her in all the most noticeable places; her shoes were kicked off and hidden away from the path. On a garter that was just barely concealed beneath the dress, she could feel the cool steel of the two pistols that waited.

In the distance, she heard the car on the small pebbles. Josie couldn't help but tense. When it came into view, she rested her head against the tree as if to appear tired.

The car rolled to a stop. Inside were four soldiers. Two were privates, one was slightly higher ranking and the other was an officer, but Josie hadn't learned many differences in ranks yet.

In bad French, one asked Josie is a pleasant voice, "Miss, why are you all alone in this forest?"

Josie turned to look at the soldiers with a smirk. "Because I have something for you."

They turned to one another in confusion, and in the seconds they took their eyes off of Josie, she had grabbed her guns and opened fire. There was no more confusion, no hesitation.

In the three months since her induction into the Basterds, Josie had become a deadly force that the Nazis were steadily learning to fear. A few had called her "Le Corbeau," which she loved because Le Corbeau (The Raven) was the name of the club where this all started.

Josie put bullet after bullet into the bodies of the men in the car. There was very little time for them to react. A few drops of stray blood landed on Josie's dress and neck. She paid it no attention as she re-holstered her guns and then searched the car. She shuffled through the uniforms of the dead men and collected their weapons, and then got the bigger pieces of artillery from the back.

Her trek back to the Basterds' camp was fairly short, less than a mile away. When she arrived, she placed the guns on the ground next to Aldo. "Darlin', you know just how to please me," He said with a grin. He had come to accept and even care for Josie.

Josie smiled and walked toward her small tent. Donny intercepted her. "Here," He said, rather tenderly. "You've got Nazi blood on you." He used a cloth to wipe it off for her.

"Thanks," Josie murmured. Donny let his hand linger against the mocha skin of her neck before brushing a curl of black hair behind her ear.

Utivich and Hirshburg began whooping and jeering, and Donny hastily removed his hand, "Shut the fuck up, will ya!" He didn't blush, but his face looked like he wanted to. The men converted their catcalls into quiet chuckles.

Josie smiled to herself. It was widely known around camp that she was basically Donny's girl. Even in her barely-there dresses (which made her uncomfortable most of the time, but they were great Nazi bait) the other Basterds made sure not to get caught looking, should the Bear Jew decide to deliver his wrath.

Josie continued to her tent, followed closely by Donny. Aldo had ordered him to stay out at night, so as not to distract him from his duties in this time of war.

She sat down inside inside the small space and found a ribbon to put her hair in. Donny sat next to her, "How was it?" His expression was equal parts of pride and concern.

"It was fine. They didn't have a clue." Josie smirked, "I'm certainly not as popular as you, yet."

Donny frowned, "_Yet_. Pretty soon you won't be able to go out on your own. I mean, the gimmick is good and you're amazing, but soon it's going to become obvious."

Josie slumped forward as she realized this. Aldo had always let her participate in other things, but she enjoyed when she could go out on her own. She liked proving that she was just as capable as the men, even though she didn't need to prove anything anymore. Everyone respected her.

Donny pulled the dejected looking girl over to his side, "Don't worry. It's not like you're going to be able to get out of this line of work for awhile."

Josie grinned up at him and brought her lips to his. Donny was always surprised when Josie kissed him; he would never initiate things with her. But he never rejected Josie. He deepened the kiss and lowered them onto the sleeping bag. After a few minutes, the man and the girl could feel themselves becoming heated. It was an itch that they weren't allowed to scratch. Donny stopped himself.

"I can't have Aldo being disappointed in me…" He grumbled.

* * *

**What do you think? Do you like how I have Donny show his soft side to Josie? I think most other fics always feature Donny in a lust/hate relationship from the start, or as a constant asshole. I wanted something different. I like it, but the real question is: do you, as a reader, like it?**


	10. Chapter 10

Nearly a week after Donny had warned Josie that her little game would have to end sometime, Aldo decided to make sure it did.

The Basterds had stopped for a good night's rest in a small town. They were staying in a quaint, but sizable hotel, which was a luxury to them. The most civilization the crew saw these days amounted to abandoned shacks and the occasional bar. So naturally all of the men were in good spirits.

Aldo called Donny and Josie into his small hotel room to have a talk with them. He looked just as jovial as his inferiors, but he was more guarded than the rest of them. Aldo was always watching and calculating.

"Listen Josie," He began, "You've certainly proved yourself to me and all the rest of the boys. I really wasn't sure how all of this would end up, but I'm proud to have you working for me."

Josie lit up, "Thank you, sir!" She had sensed long ago that Aldo had accepted her, but this was the first time he had ever acknowledged it.

Aldo continued, "But Josie, you've got to quit going out alone. You're making a name for yourself with the Germans, and you aren't someone that can easily blend in. Especially out in the countryside. So from now on, you work only with the rest of the Basterds, following the orders I give."

"But Lieutenant-" She started to protest. Her happy mood was falling fast.

"That, in itself, is an order, Laroche. There will be no questions." Aldo said while looking rather amused at how furious she was. "Donowitz, why don't you take Josie somewhere nice tonight? Calm her down."

Donny nodded and pulled Josie out of Aldo's room but her arm. In the hallway, she was still objecting to Aldo's new order.

"Donny, let go of me!" She yelled. She cursed him in French, but Donny didn't understand or care. He was actually laughing, which made Josie even angrier.

Without thinking, she punched him in the eye. Hard. Donny released her to put a hand over his injury. With his good eye, he looked down at the petite girl in shock. "Shit! What the fuck was that for?" He said once the pain hit him. Josie hadn't hit him hard enough to do more damage than a bruise, but it still stung.

She looked a little scared, "Donny, I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! You wouldn't let me go."

Donny started laughing again, "You're saying it's my fault I got punched? Just like a woman…"

Josie rolled her eyes, fear subsiding. "Suck it up, Donowitz. Why don't you go get dressed and take me to a café?" She walked away quickly to go find some decent things for them to wear.

* * *

After much complaining from Donny, Josie managed to get him into a nice outfit, complete with a tie. His hair was combed more neatly than usual, and he even bothered to shave his stubble.

When he entered Josie's room, She stopped brushing her hair and walked over to him. "Donny, you look so nice! Now we'll have to call you the Teddy Bear Jew."

He rolled his eyes as Josie giggled, "If you call me that, I'm gonna have to hurt you."

Josie laughed again, and for the first time, Donny took her in. He had seen her back in Paris looking very feminine, and he had been attracted to her then. But her months with the Basterds caused her to take on a more hardened look: boots, heavy coats, dark pants. Sure, she wore the tiny dresses, but she didn't like to hang out with the guys while wearing them. After her solo assignments, she was back in her usual gear.

But tonight Josie had on a mid-length red dress that was low cut, shiny black pumps, and a light, black coat. She let her hair hang in loose black waves and she skipped make up altogether, since she was so used to being without it. Donny was in a sort of awe at her.

"Donny, stop staring, you're making me blush." She said as she turned away from him a bit.

He gently turned her back around, "You look beautiful, kid." He kissed her on the lips: the first time he had initiated a kiss.

Josie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back more quickly than he was expecting before she suggested that they get going to the restaurant. Donny was a bit disappointed, but he was too glad to have Josie on his arm to dwell on it.

It turned out that there was only one decent restaurant in the town, and when Donny and Josie walked in, all of the other Basterds called out to them.

"Come on," Josie pulled Donny over to the already full table. Omar got two more chairs for them.

Donny sat down, looking slightly annoyed, but every time Josie looked at him he made sure to hide it.

Josie looked around the table, "Where is Aldo?"

Utivich spoke up, "He didn't want to come out with us. Said he'd rather sleep."

Hirshberg, who was sitting on Donny's right, said, "Donowitz, what's up with the clothes? And you too, Laroche. You guys look weird."

Donny was about to deliver some colorful language, but Josie spoke first, "We didn't think anyone else would be here, and we wanted to have a date." She placed her hand on Donny's knee to calm him down.

Stiglitz and Wicki were sitting at the far end of the table, conversing in German and ignoring the drunken conversation of their fellows. Wicki turned to the opposite end of the table, "Josie, I think you look lovely." Hugo nodded his agreement and raised his glass.

"Thank you," she beamed and turned to Donny with a smile. However that smile was cut short as Josie glanced towards the door. Donny noticed her worried expression and turned to see what it was.

Nazis were standing around the entrance of the café. A couple carried machine guns, the rest did not. But Josie was sure they were armed. One of them was questioning the host. He looked like a man to be feared: his face held a smile that was too friendly, yet his jaw was clinched in a threatening way.

Donny seemed to have assessed the situation much faster than Josie, "We've gotta get the fuck outta here."

Omar took a swig of beer, "Why? We're just getting started!"

Donny grabbed his collar and pulled him across Josie, "There are Nazis at the door, idiot. Tell everyone to get to the bathrooms; we're leaving through the windows."

Calmly, they all did just that. Donny, Hugo, and Wilhelm kept everyone ordered as they entered the men's bathroom.

"They are approaching our table," Hugo said as he looked around the door. Josie and Utivich were out. "Landa is counting the seats." Omar, Andy, and Hirshberg were out. "He doesn't like something." Zimmerman and Wicki were out.

"Hugo, Donny, hurry up!" Josie called. She didn't like being unarmed and danger.

She heard Hugo say they were walking toward the bathroom just as Donny made his way through the window. Josie took her heels off. Stiglitz climbed through the window, "Run!" And they did.

Josie heard rounds being fired. She heard shots even closer and turned to look at where they were coming from. Hirshberg was firing his handgun; Stiglitz joined him. Josie finally rounded a corner and stopped running.

She didn't see or hear any of the others. But she recognized this part of town to be relatively close to her hotel, so she decided to go back there.

But the hotel was eerily quiet. Josie made her way to the fourth floor and quickly changed and grabbed her guns.

On the floor below, she could hear yelling. It must be from Aldo's room. Josie quietly went to Aldo's room and peeked around the open door.

He was tied to a chair, surrounded by three Nazi guards.


	11. Chapter 11

Josie stood in the hallway outside Aldo's room, breathing as quietly as she could and thinking as quickly as possible. She calculated the situation.

Three guards with guns trained on her Lieutenant. Josie with two guns. With the right timing, she could take them all out. But that was unlikely. She would probably end up hitting two, while the third took out Aldo.

Not to mention the fact that Aldo would be pissed at her for ending up on her own after he gave her orders not to.

Besides, Josie felt like something was wrong. She sensed a trap. So she left the hotel and ran into the boys outside. They seemed to be just arriving.

Donny walked over to her, "Damn it, Josie! What goes through your head sometimes?"

She pushed him away from her and said, "Not now, Donny! Listen guys. Aldo is being held in his room by three guards."

Hirshberg and Ulmer started for the hotel entrance, but Josie ran in front of them with her hands up, "Wait! I think it's a trap, an ambush. None of this is coincidence; the men in the café and now the ones upstairs. I think there may be more hiding up there!"

Donny crossed his massive arms and shifted his weight, "Everyone get armed, and then we're going in room by room on the third floor. This place needs to be exterminated."

The Basterds did as they were told. Once they had their weapons, they walked to the third floor. There were five rooms on this floor, and Aldo's was nearest to the end. Two Basterds stood at each door, and Utivich and Ulmer waited to run into Aldo's room. Josie stood with Wilhelm. On Donny's signal, they opened their doors, and Ulmer and Utivich rushed inside Aldo's room.

It was a frenzy of bullets as they discovered that Josie had been correct. A few Nazis were waiting inside every room. And they were very surprised, though not completely.

Josie could feel bullets whizzing by her shoulders, but in less then a minute it was over. The walls were full of holes and splattered with deep red and her guns were smoking. She looked to her left, Wicki was alright; but on her right, Donny had been hit.

Josie tried to go to him, but he gestured her to go out of the room, to check on the others. She did. All around, Nazis were dead. When she got to the end of the hallway, Ulmer and Utivich were untying Lt. Raine. "Is he alright?"

Omar looked up, "I think one of my strays got him in the arm. He'll live."

Aldo looked over at Omar with pure anger, "Today it's my arm, tomorrow it's probably my fuckin' head. Learn how to aim, Ulmer!" After a minute of heavy breathing, he said, "Thank you boys, for saving my life."

Omar sighed in relief.

"Hey, boss, what's next?" Donny asked as he walked over to the doorway. He was breathing heavily and clutching his side.

"Gotta get to an OSS base. But first we've gotta get the fuck outta this town." Aldo said as he stood. "I want everyone at those cars we left in the woods as soon as possible.

Josie packed up her things and Donny's things with lightening speed. Aldo's arm was just a scratch, but Donny's wound was pretty deep. He needed help walking, so Hugo and Wilhelm supported him when he got weak.

"This is fucking ridiculous, guys." Donny groaned. Needless to say, he didn't like being seen like this.

They finally made it to the three cars they used for traveling. The usual riding companions were in place. Since Donny couldn't drive, Utivich did.

Josie sat in the back with him, pressing a cloth to his swelling left side. "Is this too much pressure?"

Donny grunted, but shook his head. He was in a lot of pain, but Josie knew he would be okay. "Donny, I think this is just a flesh wound."

"I don't give a fuck what it is, the bullet needs to come out!" He almost shouted. His face was red. Josie held her breath, once more feeling afraid of him.

She turned away from him, "I just meant that you're not going to die. Excuse l'enfer hors de moi." Excuse the hell out of me.

She slumped against the window and left him to his moaning.

By morning, they were pretty far from the town, and something had to be done about Donny.

When first light appeared, Kagan was bent over Donny with a pair of tweezers. Alcohol had been poured into the wound to clean it, and the tweezers had been heated over a fire. Donny fought not to shout as Kagan worked quickly to dig the bullet out. In about five minutes it was done. Besides Kagan looking like he had committed murder, and Donny looking as pale as a ghost, everything was okay.

Aldo ordered them to gas up the cars from the cans kept in the back and then to keep moving.

Back in the car, Josie was still ignoring Donny. Utivich and Omar kept looking back in the mirror, wondering which would break the awkward silence first.

"Um, are you guys okay?" Omar asked after neither Josie nor Donny said anything.

Donny laughed, "Omar, I'm fine. The bullet wasn't that far in." Oh, now he was all smiles and jokes.

Josie reflexively slapped his chest, "He didn't mean that, you idiot. He meant you and me."

Donny gaped, and then sighed as he realized. Josie had packed his things and had tried to soothe his pain the best she could, and he had snapped at her. Of course, it was just Donny being Donny.

"Josie, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I had a bullet in my side, for Christ sake!" He paused as he sought the right words. "Sometimes the lines between girl I wanna be with and girl I kill Nazis with gets blurred. I try to separate the two, but it's a hard thing to do."

Josie thought all of this over and knew what he meant. Donny was her superior, and sometimes he spoke to her as such. Last night had been one of those times, and considering why he had done it, she really had overreacted.

She took his hand before looking up at him, "Don't be sorry. After all this time, we still have things to figure out." Donny kissed her cheek and smiled.

"Awww," Utivich and Ulmer said in union.

Donny hit both of them in the back of the head. "Just drive the fucking car, will ya?"

* * *

**What a busy week! I think it has been for everyone.  
I hope you guys still like what I'm doing here. Thanks for reading :)**


	12. Chapter 12

The OSS base turned out to be a normal, low-sitting building on the outskirts of an Allied French town. In Josie's opinion, it didn't look like secret military personal would be working inside.

But her opinions changed when they entered the building. Though on the first floor, it appeared to be a quaint little office building, all of the pencil pushers addressed the Basterds by name. Aldo smiled politely to the people who greeted him, but he didn't return their hellos.

The elevator took them underground instead of up. Stepping off of it, Josie saw what she expected of such a place: weapons lining the walls, men in uniforms, and a heavy cloud of cigarette smoke in the air.

Aldo was walking towards an office pretty far away, and Josie was following blindly when she was tugged backwards. Donny explained, "We don't all go. Just Aldo. Sometimes I'm allowed in, but only when I'm called for."

"Oh, I didn't know," Josie frowned. She noticed the other Basterds had sat down in a small waiting area. She joined them.

The minutes ticked by and everyone was showing signs of restlessness and anticipation at whatever news Aldo would come back with, if any.

After what seemed like an hour, a woman walked up to the group. She appeared to be in her early thirties. She had long blond hair, green eyes, and very large breasts. She was wearing a rather casual looking dress to be in this sort of place, but she looked important despite that. "How are my boys doing?"

As if on cue, all of the men stood and shouted and were generally excited by the woman's visit. "Vera!" and "Oh, V, it's been too long!" were among the greetings.

After a round of hugs, she focused on Donny, placing a hand on his chest. "Donowitz, you didn't exactly keep in touch after our last encounter, did you?" She asked quietly.

Donny rubbed the back of his neck, searching for anything to say. At first Josie was perplexed, but a second later she was fuming. She quickly stood up and positioned herself at Donny's side.

Vera jumped at Josie's sudden appearance, which caused a few of the guys to chuckle. But Vera regained her composure, "Ah, you must be Laroche. We've heard a good bit about you."

Josie set her jaw, "Apparently you haven't heard everything."

"Josie, settle down," Donny said with only a little force. "It's nothing."

Vera laughed, "Oh, I see. This is your new girlfriend. Cute." She turned to Josie, "I'd listen to Donowitz. I'm not a Nazi, you can't shoot me and expect to be rewarded."

Donny sighed as Josie crossed her arms. She didn't want to say anything else to this woman. After a long glance at Donny and then another threatening one at Josie, Vera walked away.

"What the fuck, Donny?" Josie asked in a dangerous tone.

"It was before you even came along. What do you want me to say?" He threw his hands up.

"I don't mean that. You didn't even try to stand up for me!" Josie was nearly raging now. Since being around the Basterds, her temper had grown more than she liked.

Donny looked around at the other guys for support. It didn't come. Omar and Andy actually shrugged as if to say, "Sorry, man."

Wicki nodded, "Donowitz, she makes a good point."

"It's not like I can just be rude to Vera, she's second to the boss!" Donny exclaimed. By now a few people around the large, cloudy room were quietly watching.

Josie sat back down, between Hugo and Utivich. After a few awkward minutes Donny walked away.

Smithson patted her shoulder. "You guys don't seem so great these last few days."

Josie tried to turn her anger and sadness into humor. "Are you flirting with me, Utivich?"

He blushed slightly, but the concern didn't leave his face.

After a few more minutes, Aldo was walking toward them. He looked almost too happy to be considered sane. "Big things are about to happen, boys. Very big things." He paused, and then asked, "Where's Donowitz?"

At that moment, there came a crash from an office on the right, with Donny running out of the door just as something else flew by him. He ran back to the elevator without noticing Aldo was back. Vera came out of the office with her once neat hair in shambles. She briskly walked back over the waiting area.

"You!" She pointed at Josie. Aldo stepped nearly in front of the petite girl.

"Now, Vera, there's no need to point. That's rude," He said smugly.

Vera was surprised to see Aldo; she gaped, and then continued, "Aldo, if you ever bring that French whore back in here, I'll rip her hair out!"

Aldo laughed, "Now Vera, our boss knows about little Josie here, and he's pretty enthusiastic about her being on the team. I'd settle down with the insults if I were you. Besides, this little French whore has done a lot worse things to grown men than rip out their hair."

Josie smiled, as Vera looked shocked at Aldo's words. Before Vera could retaliate, Aldo led the Basterds to the elevator and up they went.

Donny was waiting for them, cigarette in hand. "So what's going on, Lieutenant?"

"I've got some big news, but first why don't you inform me what the fuck just happened down there?" Aldo asked with his signature squinty face.

Donny fumbled with his words, "Uh, I-I, Vera mentioned this little thing we used to have, and then Josie got mad, and then they were giving each other these deadly looks. I didn't know what to do! But Josie got madder because I didn't stand up for her, so then I went to Vera's office… ya know… to defend Josie's honor, and it ended in some smashed vases." This was said at a barely intelligible speed, and there was lots of laughter from everyone else throughout.

Josie walked over to Donny and Aldo. "Well, I'm not sure what you said to her, but Aldo did a much better job of "defending my honor.""

Donny rolled his eyes. "Nothing's ever enough with you! I'm trying to do my best, and everyone knows I'm a fucking moron that's only good at bashing in skulls. Why can't you accept that sometimes I'm just a clueless asshole?"

Josie spoke quietly, "Well maybe since I'm so hard to please, we should just reconsider… whatever it is we're doing! I like that you're a jerk, Donny, it's who you are. But there are times when you take your girlfriend's side, even if it's stupid to you!"

Josie stomped back to the cars and got inside the one Aldo traveled in, ultimately leaving Zimmerman to ride with Donny, Smithson, and Omar.

Aldo sighed, "Dammit, y'all! I have to tell you the news! Now it'll have to wait till we get to the next stop…"

* * *

**I'm sooooo sorry for the extreme delay. I had midterms to study for, but I should get right back on track now. Anyway, if you're still reading, thank you! And don't forget to let me know what you think :)**


	13. Chapter 13

As they drove, Josie let her mind wonder back to Paris, to Marcel and Shosanna. She didn't like to think of how she left her brother, so she tried to block out thoughts of him altogether. It was easier than she thought it would be, what with Nazi killing and all.

So as she thought of him for the first time in months, Josie silently cried and hoped Aldo and the other guys didn't notice.

After a couple of hours, Josie began to recognize the dirt path they traveled on, "Aldo? Are we going to Nadine?"

Aldo smiled, "Not yet, Laroche. We'll be in the town in a week or so. It's all part of what the boss told me."

Stiglitz spoke up, "Were _are_ we going, sir?"

"We're gonna be setting up camp around here, looking for German patrols between this town and the next one, which is occupied."

Stiglitz nodded. Another couple of minutes on the road and then Aldo turned the car into the forest. They usually did this, so the cars could be hidden, but it always frightened Josie a little.

Once everyone had stopped and had a chance to get out, Aldo sat on a log and called them all over. Josie looked at Donny, prepared to shoot daggers, but he was focused on Aldo.

"So I told the boss 'bout our run-in in the last town, and he doesn't have a clue what it's about. I told him Stiglitz recognized one of them as Colonel Landa, and that ain't a good thing." Aldo spoke in his usual loud, authoritative voice. "But there's not much we can do 'bout any of that. There's bigger news. Some big German movie is gonna be playing in Paris about two weeks from now. Lots of the Third Reich's leaders are gonna be there, 'cluding Joe Goebbels. We're gonna blow it up."

There was collective cheering from all of the Basterds, minus Josie. All she was thinking about was Paris, and Marcel.

* * *

The next day, Aldo sent a couple of men out to scout their surroundings. Josie sat by the fire and chewed on her stale bread with Aldo across from her.

"You okay, Laroche?" He asked with unusual compassion.

"I'm fine," She nodded, almost too quickly.

Aldo shook his head, "This isn't the time for romance anyway, Laroche. We're at war."

Josie nodded again, then went back to her bread and staring at the flames. _No time for romance. Time for war._ She repeated this to herself until Sackowitz and Wicki returned from their look around.

"Lieutenant, in an old ravine, about a mile from here, there are around fifteen or sixteen Nazis. Light weaponry, and they look pretty tired," Sackowitz informed Aldo, who smiled.

Aldo stood, "Alright boys and girls, let's get moving and take these krauts out."

Josie pocketed her beloved pistols and shouldered an automatic gun before following Sackowitz and Wicki.

Taking the troop out had been like child's play, not that the Basterds didn't appreciate the action. For the past couple of weeks, it seemed like they had been running from the Nazis instead of the other way around, so getting back to old ways felt very good.

After all were dead, save for three survivors, Aldo called out, "Don't forget my scalps!"

Josie put her large gun against a tree and pulled out her switchblade. It wasn't ideal for scalping, but she refused any other knife. She quickly separated a man's skin and hair from his skull, and then began to work on another. When she had finished, she joined Utivich on top of the bridge-like structure that surrounded the ravine.

"Having fun?" He inquired with a grin.

Josie laughed, "Almost too much fun."

Hirschberg was guarding the survivors, which was collectively thought to be a bad idea.

Aldo called, "Hey, Hirschberg! Send that kraut sarge over here." He was sitting Indian-style in front of a dark tunnel.

Hirschberg pushed him, "You! Go!"

The German Sergeant was slow to approach Aldo, and he seemed to take a few extra seconds to scan each and every face of the Basterds along the way. Once he reached Aldo, he saluted and introduced himself as Sergeant Werner Rachtman.

"Lieutenant Aldo Raine. Pleased to meet you." Aldo said with a small salute. He then instructed the man to sit down in front of him. "How's your English, Werner? Because if need be, we got a couple fellows who can translate. Wicki here, an Austrian Jew, got the fuck out of Munich while the getting was good. Became American, got drafted, come back to give y'all what for. Another one up there you might be familiar with. Sergeant Hugo Stiglitz. Heard of him?"

Sergeant Rachtman looked simply disgusted. "Everyone in the German army has heard of… Hugo Stiglitz." He over enunciated Hugo's name, which caused all of the Basterds to laugh. Josie giggled along with them, dropping her gun and catching the attention of everyone.

Rachtman smirked before saying in German, "Oh, da ist die Hure nennen sie die Krähe." There's the whore they call the Raven.

Wicki lifted his gun as Josie retrieved hers. "Watch your mouth," He warned before explaining to the others what Rachtman had said. Josie decided that she felt no sympathy for whatever happened to this man, and she knew what was coming.

Aldo changed the subject, "Can I assume you know who we are?"

"You're Aldo the Apache." Rachtman nodded. The boys laughed again, Josie did not.

Aldo flashed a smile, "Werner, if you heard of us, you probably heard we ain't in the prisoner-taking business. We're in the killin' Nazi business, and cousin, business is a-boomin'. Now, that leaves two ways we can play this out. Either kill you or let you go. Whether or not you're going to leave this ditch alive depends entirely on you. Up the road apiece, there's an orchard. Besides you, we know there's another kraut patrol fucking around here somewhere. If that patrol were to have any crack shots, that orchard would be a goddamn sniper's delight. So if you ever want to eat a sauerkraut sandwich again, you got to show me on this here map where they are. You got to tell me how many they are, and you got to tell me what kind of artillery they're carrying with them."

Rachtman scoffed, "You can't possibly expect me to divulge information that would put German lives in danger."

Aldo insisted that Rachtman give up the Intel. Rachtman touched her hand to his heart, "I respectfully refuse, sir."

As if from nowhere, a hollow clanking noise sounded across the ravine. A chill ran down Josie's spine. She didn't want to watch this. Mainly because she didn't care to see Donny muscles at work, and also at one of his most emotionally vulnerable times. Josie had long ago grown used to the sound of wood meeting bone.

Aldo smirked, "Hear that?" Rachtman said yes. Aldo went on. "That's Sergeant Donny Donowitz. You might know him better by his nickname: The Bear Jew. Now, if you heard of Aldo the Apache, you got to have heard about the Bear Jew."

Rachtman nodded, "I heard of the Bear Jew."

Aldo was curious, "What did you hear?"

"He beats German soldiers with a club." Rachtman explained.

Aldo dropped his friendly façade, "He bashes their brains in with a baseball bat, what he does. Now, Werner, I'm going to ask you one last goddamn time, and if you still respectfully refuse, I'm calling the Bear Jew over. And he's going to take that big bat of his, and he's going to beat your ass to death with it. Now, take your wiener-schnitzel-licking finger, and point out on this map what I want to know."

Rachtman was silent for a second. Then he said with as much contempt as possible, "Fuck you! And your Jew dogs!"

The boys laughed and cheered. Josie even let herself become amused again. Aldo stood, "Actually, Werner, we're all tickled to hear you say that. Quite frankly, watching Donny beat Nazis to death is the closest we ever get to going to the movies. Donny!"

From the tunnel, Donny answered, "Yeah?"

"Got us a German who wants to die for country! Obliiige him," Aldo called.

Donny tapped his bat along the walls of the tunnel again, increasing the speed as he got closer to the end. It seemed to take ages. Josie knew he did this to build as much fear in his victims as possible.

When he emerged from the tunnel the guys went crazy. He looked massive compared to the man sitting on the ground, even though they were probably the same height. Donny tapped a medal on Rachtman's breast pocket. "Did you get that for killing Jews?"

Rachtman spoke his last word, "Bravery." Donny was infuriated. He touched Rachtman's head with his bat, almost lovingly, before bringing it back and knocking the fuck out of him.

It was carnage at it's best. The Basterds acted like they were at the circus and this was the main attraction. When Rachtman was good and dead, Donny erupted, "Teddy Fucking Williams knocks it out of the park! Fenway Park is on its feet for Teddy Fucking Ballgame! He went yardo on that one, on to fucking Lansdowne Street!"

Donny stopped jumping around and pointed his bat at one of the other men they had captured, "You!"

He started to run for it, and Hirschberg shot him in the back.

"Damn it, Hirschberg." Aldo yelled. "Donny, bring that other one over here. Alive!"

This Private wanted to live so badly that he didn't have to be asked twice to give up the information Aldo wanted. However that didn't stop Aldo from giving him something more permanent than any medal he would be earning during his military career: a swastika carved deep into the young man's forehead.

When they were done with the soldier, Aldo smiled at his men, and woman. "Excellent work, everyone. Let's take out the krauts in that orchard, then we can have us a peaceful evening.

* * *

**So this is basically directly from the movie, and a lot of content in the rest of the story will be.**

**Thanks to all the new subscribers, and a continued thanks to those who've been around since I began!**


	14. Chapter 14

After a day of shooting, scalping, and looting, the Basterds were thankful for the action and were content to sit by the fire and eat what they had taken from the Germans. The haze of dusk settled over the forest and the air felt like it might rain.

Josie shared the happiness, but she sat away from the men, against a large tree. She watched as Aldo animatedly told them war stories from the Great War, and stories from his life back in Tennessee.

Utivich, whom Josie was growing quite close to, saw her from across the fire and joined her at the base of the tree.

"Hello, Smithson," Josie greeted with a smile. It was impossible for Utivich to deny that Josie was a pretty girl, even when she was as dirty as the rest of them. But it was obvious that Donny was the only one destined to take part in a romantic, yet dysfunctional, relationship with her.

"Why are you over here all alone? You should be over there with everyone else." He said as Josie watched the flames dance in the darkness.

"No… I'm not sure where I should be, but I don't think it's here. I'm only a Basterd by accident, by stupidity." She spat. "I should never have bought that knife. I shouldn't have let Donny give me that gun."

Utivich laughed, "There are a lot of things you could have done differently. Not buying that knife would have meant you getting raped by that General. And Donny just wanted to watch out for you, like always."

Josie shook her head. "I hate him."

Smithson patted her knee. "No you don't. Donny argues with everyone. Like he said, he's a moron."

"He also said that nothing would ever be good enough for me. He humiliated me in front of everyone, Smithson. He wasn't being 'Sergeant Donowitz.' He was being Donny, the jackass from Boston. I love both Donnys, but it's… just hard." Josie rested her head on her hands.

"You need to get him alone and just tell him what you want. But one thing you should know is that he's never going to change. Regardless of how much he cares about you. He's Donny. He's a Basterd." Utivich laughed once more. They sat in silence until Josie fell asleep. Before he walked back over to the fire, Smithson covered her with his coat.

* * *

Over the next few days, between their Nazi killing escapades, Josie tried to approach Donny several times. But he always seemed to cut her off just as she was about to speak, or he would run off and do some random unnecessary thing.

Josie was getting frustrated and was beginning to think that Donny would never acknowledge her again.

On Thursday, Aldo announced that they would be going into Nadine on the following day. "We're picking up a Brit who's fluent in German. He's taking Stiglitz and Wicki to meet the German spy that'll get them into that movie premiere. That's all we know so far, but he'll give us the rest of the information."

That evening, Josie decided to approach Donny again. He was smoking and playing cards with Hirschberg and Ulmer.

Josie walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. Donny turned and gave her a grimace, "Yes?"

Josie frowned and could feel the beginnings of tears. "I-I just wanted to know if you and I could talk. In private."

Donny turned back around and began dealing the cards, "Alright boys, get your bets ready."

Josie spoke again, "Donny, please."

Hirschberg shook his head, "For god's sake, Donny-"

"Alright!" Donny threw his cards and stood up. He walked several yards away, out of earshot of the others, and Josie followed. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Do you want a cigarette?"

Josie nodded, and Donny lit one for her and passed it across to her as they sat down on a couple of stumps.

Josie started, "I don't know how much this is worth to you by now, but I think I'm in love with you, Donny." Donny scoffed, but Josie continued, "Why else would I actually want to put up with you? It's love or insanity."

Donny looked at the ground for a long time, "I don't want it to be like this. I mean, fuck, we had so much fun for the first couple of months. Then I started feeling more serious about you, and I can't fucking control what comes out of my mouth. Or what doesn't come out, for that matter."

Josie smiled, "I know you can't. I'm going to stop being such a little bitch, Donny. I'm Josie Laroche. I kill Nazis for sport. I should be able to put up with your smart mouth and incompetence."

Donny shook his head, "I don't know, Josie. Maybe we should just forget about all of this until the war's over. Then see how we feel about it then, okay?"

Josie started to say that she didn't want to wait. But she didn't want to fight anymore. She thought for a while about how she could answer, but Donny spoke again.

"Listen, kid. You mean a lot to me. And I hate myself for acting like you don't exist. We're always gonna want to be together, but let's just wait until after the war."

Josie forced a smile. "Oui, we can wait." Sometimes Donny could say the perfect things, even when it wasn't exactly what Josie wanted to hear.

Donny stood and offered Josie his hand. As she got up, Donny pulled her into his arms. Josie wrapped her arms around his neck and brushed away the couple of tears that had been stinging her eyes for the last fifteen minutes.

Finally, Donny released her, "I'm going to get back to Omar and Hirschberg."

Josie nodded and walked back over to Utivich and Wicki.

* * *

The next day, they traveled into Nadine. Aldo had them hole up in an abandoned house in front of the tavern La Louisiane. Josie was reclining on a dilapidated couch as they waited for the English guy to arrive.

Aldo was getting antsy. "Why the fuck is this Brit taking so long? We need to talk strategy! We need a plan!"

About two hours before the rendezvous with the German spy was to take place, the man of the hour finally walked into the house. With no introduction to his arrival, he was welcomed by approximately fourteen guns pointed at him.

With only a hint of surprise on his face, he greeted them, "Hello everyone. I'm Lieutenant Archie Hicox. I presume you are the Basterds?"


	15. Chapter 15

As the Basterds watched Lieutenant Hicox, he grew awkward.

Aldo had requested that he give them the details of what would happen the following night.

Hicox sat down on an old wooden chair and began, "Operation Kino will take place in the Ritz. Goring, Bormann, and Goebbels and most of the other high command will be attending. I've brought along the dynamite, which myself and your two German-speaking men will strap to our legs. Bridget von Hammersmark-"

"Bridget von Hammersmark?" Wilhelm, Hugo, and Josie interrupted.

Hicox smiled, "Yes, she will be our escort. She's a spy for Britain. And that's the plan."

Aldo spoke up, "Where're we meetin' Miss von Hammersmark?"

Hicox pointed across the street to the tavern, "Over there, in La Louisiane."

Josie, who had heard of the small bar before scoffed, "Lieutenants, that bar is downstairs. It seems too dangerous."

Aldo looked out the window; the sky was growing dark. "You didn't say the goddamn rendezvous was in a fuckin' basement."

Hicox was suddenly disappointed, "I didn't know."

Aldo sneered, "You said it was a tavern."

Hicox sighed, "It is a tavern.

Aldo went on, "Yeah, in a basement. You know, fightin' in a basement offers a lot of difficulties. Number one being you're fightin' in a basement!"

Josie moved away from the men as Wilhelm joined them by the window. She sat on the edge of the cot Donny was occupying. He smiled up at her, "Hello, Beautiful."

Josie grinned and her heart dropped. It seemed impossible to wait until the war was over to be with the man she had grown so close to. However, she had high hopes for Operation Kino. If everything went as planned, it could be sooner than anyone had thought.

Josie was so lost in thought that she was ignoring the conversation. Only when Donny's sarcastic and loud voice spoke did she begin paying attention again.

He said, "Speaking of Frau von Hammersmark, who's idea was it for the death trap rendezvous?"

Hicox didn't seem to be enjoying all the criticism as he said, "She chose the spot."

Donny rolled his eyes, "Well isn't that just dandy?"

Hicox remained calm, "Look, she's not a military strategist. She's just a actress."

From his spot at the window, this time with his back to it, Aldo spoke, "You don't gotta be Stonewall Jackson to know you don't wanna fight in a basement."

Hicox shifted his weight, "She wasn't picking a place to fight. She was picking a place isolated, and without Germans."

Hirschberg walked over to the window and laughed, "Lieutenant, I hate to be contrary, but I got me a Nazi pissin' on Louisiana at two o'clock."

Hicox ran to the window and saw a private, obviously drunk, swaying as he relieved himself against the brick wall. "Shit," was all Hicox could find to say.

Josie looked over to Donny, who was looking extremely smug as he said "So what do you think of your Fraulein von Hammer-"

Hicox cut in, "Obviously, I don't know, Sergeant."

A little bit of panic and apprehension set in as everyone muttered their "Shit!"s and "Fuck."s. Josie was beginning to feel nauseous and Donny was running his hands through his hair. Utivich and Aldo were pacing.

Stiglitz stood from sharpening his knife. "If we're going, let's go."

Josie watched as Hicox, Wicki, and Stiglitz walked out of the old house and into the older tavern.

Hirschberg lowered his gun. "What now, Lieutenant?"

Aldo shook his head, "Nothing to do but wait. In about thirty minutes, if they aren't back, I'll send a couple of y'all over to listen for commotion."

So they waited. Josie and Donny remained on the cot. Aldo paced. Utivich was sitting with his back to the window. Hirschberg was keeping watch. Omar and the rest were trying to pick up a game of poker, but it was hard to concentrate.

Finally Aldo said, "Sackowitz, Ulmer. Come with me, we're going over there."

Everyone else sighed heavily and out of jealousy. Just to be above the bar, hearing if the voices were angry or not, would be better than waiting in silence.

Josie stood and was beginning to walk into the next room to play cards with the guys when they all heard the shots. There were more than it was possible to count and they came so fast. Finally, they heard the cracking sound that was, unmistakably, a machine gun.

Donny was on his feet, bat in hand. Utivich was already out the door. They all followed, running.

"Aldo," Utivich said as the entered the building across the street. "What's going on?"

Aldo shrugged and walked over to the stairs, but more bullets came from the machine gun, so he couldn't go down.

A German voice yelled, "You, outside! Who are you? British, American, what?"

Aldo yelled back, "We're American, what're you?"

Obviously he was German. He told them his name was Wilhelm and that he was a new father out celebrating when the others started shooting.

"Is there anyone alive on our side, Wilhelm?" Aldo asked. The rest of the Basterds were suddenly anxious.

"No!" came the German voice up the stairwell.

Most of them gasped. "Damnit," Aldo muttered. Operation Kino had been short lived.

Then something unexpected happened. "I'm alive!" shouted a desperate sounding female voice.

"von Hammersmark!" Josie exclaimed.

"We've gotta get her out alive," Aldo mumbled.

He and Wilhelm worked out a deal so that both he and von Hammersmark would walk out of the basement alive. As Aldo walked further and further down the stairs, negotiating all the way, shots were heard.

"What the fuck?" Donny yelled.

"It's just von Hammersmark!" Aldo called back. "She shot Wilhelm, he called her a traitor! Come down and help me carry her, Donny."

Donny went down, followed by the rest of the Basterds. The scene was unbelievable.

Bodies were lying all around. Josie noticed a young girl slumped against a wall. She was very pretty, and it was unfortunate that she had to die tonight.

Utivich sighed, "Wicki's over here." He seemed close to tears.

Hirschberg lifted Hugo's head off the table, "Poor guys."

Aldo sighed too, "We'll have to leave their bodies. This place will be swarming with krauts soon."

He and Donny were lifting Bridget off the floor. Omar had her left shoe in his hand, holding it out to her. "Here you go, Miss von Hammersmark."

She smiled as politely as she could, "I don't need it. I can't even walk."

Omar shrugged and threw it back on the floor.

After a struggle up the stairs, they finally got Bridget to the only medical professional they could find at this hour, a veterinarian who lived above his practice. With a little force, he was willing to dig her bullet out.

But Aldo stopped him, "Bridget, you've got some explaining to do."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys! I keep apologizing for how shitty I am at getting these out quickly, and again, I'm sorry. This is a really short chapter, but I _cannot_ write sex scenes for the life of me. So I'd rather you get a short chapter that I'm comfortable with, rather than a longer one that I wouldn't like at all. Thanks for reviewing/subscribing; I appreciate it so much! Anyway, enjoy chapter 16.**

* * *

Josie stood next to Utivich while Aldo and Donny were questioning Bridget von Hammersmark. Omar and Kagan were keeping watch in the room. Josie was standing guard with the rest of the men in the lobby of the animal clinic. They were taking a little longer than expected, but Josie was sure there was a lot of Intel Bridget needed to give Aldo.

A scream came from the next room, but they were all so used to screaming that no one flinched. Besides, they had other things on their minds.

"Hey, Utivich," Josie said as she looked up from her machine gun, "Can I have a cigarette?"

He lit one and passed it to her, which she drew from deeply before exhaling a cloud of smoke. None of them made small talk. It was the Basterd way of mourning. The images of Wicki and Stiglitz were not easy to forget.

After half an hour, Donny exited the room. Josie was finally interested in something other than her thoughts.

"How did it go in there?" She asked before Donny got too far away from her.

Donny exhaled heavily as he turned to answer Josie, "No other way to put it 'cept we're probably fucked, but we're gonna try this anyway."

"What! Operation Kino is still on? …What's the plan?" Josie couldn't possibly understand why they'd go through something like this when they were all so under-prepared. The other men seemed equally as shocked.

Hirschberg shook his head, "Fuck! This is going to end horribly."

"Yeah, she thinks we can make it work. We're going to act like an Italian film crew. Oh yeah, Hitler's coming now!" Donny took a few steps closer to Josie, "Hey, me, Aldo, and Omar have to go with Bridget to get our tuxes." He said as he touched Josie's shoulder.

Josie shook her head, "Donny, I don't know how I feel about this-"

Donny laughed, "Well, you can't really back out now, Laroche! Besides, what could go wrong? Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that we're not going to be getting back to that house until late tonight."

Josie nodded, awestruck, and they all watched as Bridget, Aldo, Donny and Omar got in a car and drove away.

Utivich sighed, "Come on guys, let's head back."

* * *

Josie didn't talk to the others much once they were in the old house again. The deaths of her friends were beginning to set in a little more.

Hugo and Wicki were the most stoic of the Basterds; both were quiet and strong. With them gone, it seemed as if any of them were touchable. Josie had gotten so confident, but now she felt like a child. It was hard to contain her tears.

When the guys weren't paying attention, Josie snuck upstairs. She found a bedroom down a narrow hallway. It was quaint; it looked like the room of a teenager. The blankets on the bed were untouched, and they looked warm and soft. Next to the bed was a standing lamp. Josie tested it, and it happened to be working. The room was flooded in a soft light. Josie curled up on the bed after removing her heavy clothing. It was impossible to sleep, so she let her emotions take over. She wept like she never had in her life, and she felt a little safer for it.

It must have been hours later when Josie heard the door of the room open. Even though she was between awake and asleep, she knew who it was, but she didn't move from her position.

"Do you mind if I stay in here with you tonight?" asked the Boston drawl in a quiet whisper. Donny walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

Josie rolled over. He looked tired and excited and thoughtful, all at the same time. Donny laughed when he saw her face, "You look like hell."

Josie tried to smile, "Just for that, no, you can't stay here."

Donny smiled down at her and put his hand on her hip, "I love you, Josie."

Josie's smile faltered, and she opened her mouth to say something, anything, but what Donny had said was so unexpected to her that she couldn't think of anything at all.

Donny leaned over and kissed her, more forcefully than she was used to. Soon he was hovering above her as their mouths moved as one.

Josie broke away, "Donny, we shouldn't be doing this. We're supposed to wait… like you said."

Donny shook his head, "Forget what I said." He sat up and was suddenly serious. "This may be the last night I ever spend with you. We don't have time to wait around. We've said and done some stupid things, but I love you. And I _know_ you love me."

Josie sat up at his side and caressed the side of his face, "I love you very much, Donny Donowitz." She knew that what was about to happen would seal her fate in one way or another.

Their lips met again, and soon they were too lost in each other to turn back.


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's chapter 17, the beginning of the end. Once again, thanks for subscribing/adding to your favorites. Reviews are fun too(: But I'm not choosy. Enjoy!**

* * *

Josie didn't move when she woke the following morning. She couldn't move even if she had wanted to. Donny's arms were locked around her waist, but not tight enough to hurt her.

As Josie waited, she took the time to remember how this man felt against her. His firm chest with it's scattering of hair, his arms and hands around her waist and on her stomach, his face on her curls and his nose and breath caressing the back of her neck.

No, she never wanted to leave. But soon she felt Donny stirring at the first signs of light, so she took the opportunity to turn over and face him. "Good morning, mon amour."

Donny smiled though his eyes were still closed, "Good morning, indeed. Aldo's gonna hate me." He opened his eyes a bit and let them roam over Josie's face as his fingers traced circles on her hip.

"Can we stay here all day?" Josie was smiling too.

With a laugh, Donny answered, "I really wish we could. But the Fuhrer isn't going to kill himself, is he?"

"Donny, I don't want you to do this." Josie said. She didn't mean to say it, but she couldn't help but feel as if the Basterds would find their demise in Operation Kino.

Donny frowned, "Josie, please don't talk like that. This is something I _have_ to do."

Josie sat up, "Why do you have to risk your life all because of a _movie_?"

Donny sighed and said, "It's the top of the Third Reich, Josie. This is it. This is exactly the kind of break the Allies need in order to save all the Jews in the camps. Why else did we come all the way to Europe? It certainly wasn't to sight-see."

Josie frowned and looked down at him. "I understand that, but I can't help but feel selfish right now."

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door. Josie quickly covered her self before Donny yelled an irritated "Come in!"

Zimmerman, looking sorry that he'd came, mumbled, "Aldo wants you two down stairs for today's orders."

"Yeah, yeah. We're coming," Donny spat.

The pair got dressed and then went to meet Aldo in the kitchen. He eyed them as they descended the stairs, but didn't question them.

"Josie, Donny, and Omar." He said with less authority than usual, "I want you three to go visit the theater, scout it out, maybe plant some things that you think you'll need."

Josie's jaw dropped, "I'm going into the theater?"

Aldo sighed, "I want you inside, but behind the scenes, maybe behind the screen. If the boys need back up, I want someone there."

Donny rubbed Josie's arm almost unconsciously, to calm her down as best he could.

"Come on, you guys." Omar said. "No time to waste on being surprised."

Once they were out on the street, Josie asked, "What cinema are we going to? The Ritz is on the other side of the city."

Omar scrunched his face together as he tried to remember. "Uhh… Le Gamer? Le Gamaar?"

Josie stopped, "Le Gamaar?"

Omar and Donny both nodded. Josie scoffed, "My brother and his girlfriend own that place! I-I can't do this, I just can't!"

Donny and Omar looked at each other than back at Josie. Donny walked over to her, "Josie, we can do this! We're going to do it together. You said you're brother's girl was Jewish, right? Maybe they can help us!"

Josie thought hard. Shosanna _did_ hate the Nazis, and it was curious why she would be having their premier in her cinema. But Shosanna and Marcel tried to live as quietly as possible, so Josie doubted they would want to take part in bringing down the Nazis.

"I can only try. I don't know if they will help or not." Josie said as they continued to walk down the street.

"This little thing?" Omar scoffed when he saw the place. "How is this place extravagant enough for the Fuhrer?"

"Who gives a shit?" Donny chuckled. "Like von Hammersmark said, smaller place means the explosives will work double."

Omar smiled at Donny's reminder.

Josie rolled her eyes, not at all mentally prepared for the night ahead of her, as she marched into the theater.

Nazi flags and colors were everywhere. Josie quickly looked around to make sure she was alone; the feeling of paranoia was strong amongst all three of the Basterds.

A door at the top of the stairs opened and a blond woman stepped out, looking confused. "We're closed for to- …Josephine? Is that you?"

Josie nodded, "Oui, Shosanna."

Shosanna ran back through the door, calling for Marcel. When he came out and saw his little sister there were tears in his eyes. "Josie! You said they took you! Are you alright?"

Both Shosanna and Marcel had run down the stairs and enveloped Josie in a bone-crushing hug. Once Josie could breathe, she smiled up at both of them, "I'm fine, I swear. Please don't be angry with me, Marcel. I had to lie to you. The Nazis didn't take me."

As Marcel became aware of the two men behind Josie, he wiped his tears. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm a Basterd now. We, well, we kill Nazis." Josie said in a voice that was too calm for her words.

Marcel and Shosanna looked at each other. Shosanna smiled, "Please, come upstairs. All of you."

After Shosanna had locked the door behind her, she ushered for everyone to sit down. "Bonjour," she said to Donny and Omar. "I am Shosanna Dreyfus. This is Marcel Laroche, Josie's brother."

"I'm Donny Donowitz, this is Omar Ulmer." Donny said from his seat between Josie and Omar.

Marcel spoke up, "You kill Nazis?" All three nodded. He was clearly more shocked than he was trying to act.

Shosanna asked, "How? How do you do this?"

Josie looked at Donny, who gave his permission for her to explain by nodding. Josie sighed, "Well, the Basterds are an American OSS group, whose purpose is to kill as many Nazis as they can find. I never told you this, Marcel, but after the shootings at the nightclub, I killed an officer. The Basterds saved me that night, and Donny left me his gun. I used that gun to kill two more men, which made our Lieutenant, Aldo Raine, unhappy. He said I was to become a Basterd, so I left and this is what I've been doing ever since."

Marcel and Shosanna were shocked. Marcel looked a little angry, but Shosanna looked proud. "Can you help us tonight?" Shosanna asked.

Donny, Josie and Omar gasped. Omar stood up, "Wait, wait, wait. You want us to help _you_?"

Shosanna crossed her arms, "Oui. Marcel and I are burning down the theater tonight while the Nazis are inside."

"Fuck yeah!" Donny laughed. "We're coming to blow this place up tonight. Good thing you're already prepared to say goodbye to it."

Slowly, everyone began laughing, but then when the circumstances weighed upon them, the laughter died.

Donny shook his head, "Listen, in case someone gets caught, you don't tell us any details of your plan. And we're not gonna tell you any specifics of ours. That way, at least someone in a Nazi uniform is guaranteed to die tonight."

Donny and Shosanna shook hands, "Wonderful, Mr. Donowitz."

Omar and Josie stood then. Josie turned to Shosanna, "I'm going to show them around, so we can decided where they, and I, can work from."

Marcel put his hands up to stop them from walking out, "Josie, are you saying you're going to be in the theater tonight?"

She looked up at her big brother, "I'm not a child, Marcel. I've done a lot of things you would never expect of me. I'm not the same Josephine." She took Donny's hand and continued out the door.


	18. Chapter 18

Red? Gray? Or somber black? Josie rummaged through her old wardrobe. Returning to the place she used to call home was unsettling. Evidently, it had remained untouched during all the months that had passed; a layer of dust had alighted on all of the furniture, books, and art supplies.

Shosanna had offered to let Josie clean up and dress for the premier at the theater, but Josie didn't want to be inside Le Gamaar any longer than she had to, so she had declined the offer and instead came "home." Whatever this place meant to her now was still up for discussion.

She had showered and put her hair into a curly up-do. Now she had to find something to wear. While Josie wouldn't be entering the premier and mingling with any members of the German army, she would be behind the screen. Should anyone see her walking through the cinema, she wanted to appear as if she belonged there in some capacity or another.

Turning away from her clothes, she faced her desk. A dark, dusty piece of canvas was sitting on it. Josie crossed the small space and wiped the dust away with her hand. It was one of her last paintings, the one with bright red against black and purples. She realized why she hadn't been able to sell it now: this represented what had happened to her. The black had been her unhappiness, while the red was the Basterds. The red was Donny.

Josie put the painting back in its place and got dressed. She settled on a black cocktail dress with opaque tights and modest black kitten heels. This would make it easier for her to run or fight if she had to. After dressing, she concealed her pistols under her dress.

As the sky grew darker, she put on her coat and made her way to the old warehouse to meet the Basterds.

Upon Josie's arrival there were many catcalls, which she tried to brush off, "Come on, guys. This isn't the first time you've seen me dress nice."

Utivich, dressed in all black, replied, "But this _is_ the first time we've seen you look so… sexy? It's a little strange, Laroche."

Josie couldn't hide her blush, so she forced a smile, "Thanks, I suppose. Where are Donny and Omar? Aldo?"

"They're getting dressed. You know we're a last minute bunch." Hirschberg said with a chuckle.

"Everything about tonight is last minute," Josie rolled her eyes. "I just hope we accomplish something that makes all of this worthwhile."

Omar, Aldo, and Donny descended from the floor above and joined the rest of the Basterds. They were dressed in fine French suits and each was clean-shaven.

"Wow," Josie laughed and looked around at the other men, "This is something that deserves your whistles. I don't think any of us ever expected to see this in our lives."

Omar raised his hands, "We may look great, but these are the most uncomfortable clothes I've ever worn!"

Aldo patted the young man on the shoulder, "Omar here, just isn't used to the finer things in life."

By that time Donny had made his way to Josie's side, "You look beautiful tonight."

This time her blush made her look feverish. "And you look very handsome, Donny."

He squeezed her shoulders with gloved hands, "Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine." Donny kissed Josie first on her forehead, and then kissed her more deeply on her lips, pulling her closer to him.

"You can't promise me that, so please stop saying it." Josie said as she repressed the feeling of tears. Now was not the time to be emotional.

"Okay, everyone," Utivich clapped his hands to get their attention. "It's almost time for us to show up, so everyone make your way to your places. Aldo, Omar, Donny: come with me. The car's waiting and we've still got to pick up Bridget."

* * *

_Inside the Cinema_

"Marcel?" Josie closed the door quietly behind her as she entered the back of the cinema. She thought she saw her brother's muscular silhouette in a sliver of light while the door had been open.

"Josie, is that you?" Marcel replied. Once Josie's eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could see that he was stacking something behind the screen.

"Oui, it's me. What are you doing?" She stepped further into the space between the back door and the projection screen.

Marcel continued stacking. "We're using film to burn the cinema down. Shosanna and I moved all of the film rolls down here last night. While she's getting ready for the event, I'm getting them into place."

"Do you want me to help you? I'm only here incase Donny, Aldo, and Omar need help inside. The others are keeping watch around the outside of the building." Josie began to move film to the spot on the floor Marcel had designated. The higher the stack got, the less organization seemed to matter.

"Thank you, Josie." Marcel said as they worked together. "So, this Donny fellow? What's his story?"

Josie shrugged, "He's from America. Boston, Massachusetts. He's Jewish; all the Basterds are, except Aldo. He's twenty-nine years old. And he loves me."

"And you?" Marcel turned to face Josie.

"And I love him very much. We don't always see eye to eye, but that's alright because we'd rather be together than apart." Josie found herself smiling as she explained her romance to her brother.

Marcel wrapped his arms around Josie's shoulders. "If you're happy, then I'm happy too. Just please don't scare me with anymore of that 'Nazis kidnapped me' bullshit."

Josie laughed for the first time in days and returned Marcel's embrace.

They continued to stack the film, and soon the cacophony of voices could be heard from the other side of the screen. It was nearly show time.

* * *

**Here we go. It's the beginning of the end.**


	19. Chapter 19

Behind the screen, it was dark except for the light the film cast upon Josie and Marcel. Marcel was looking stoic as he took Josie's hand. "No matter what happens, I love you, Josephine."

Josie's breath caught in her throat. "I love you too, but nothing is going to go wrong. We've got a plan. Two of them, actually." She turned and started to walk to the door.

Josie's brother wasn't a weak man. In an instant he had grabbed her wrist, holding her in place. "Where are you going?"

"To help my fellow soldiers," Josie said the words as if they should have been obvious. "You men can't honestly believe that I'm going to stand in the dark all night, can you?"

Josie turned to go once more, but this time Marcel pulled her back with so much force that she stumbled a little. When she stood straight again, she had one of her revolvers inches from her brother's face. "I'm leaving, Marcel. I love you dearly, and I'll be back. But I have to go."

With that, Marcel released her. "This isn't part of either plan," He mumbled.

Josie ignored him as she silently opened the back door of the cinema and slipped into the alley. Her dark dress made her feel like a part of the night as she quietly rounded the corner and had a view of the cinema entrance.

There were two guards. They were laughing and seemed relaxed. Josie couldn't believe that it would be this easy to get back inside.

The young girl could feel goose bumps as adrenaline filled her veins. Neither of the guards noticed as she approached them. Josie had hidden her switchblade in the nondescript clutch that she had worn across her body. Without hesitation, she sliced through the first guard's neck. He couldn't speak or scream. His bloody gurgling surprised the second guard so much that he was rendered speechless too.

The nearly decapitated guard dropped to his knees, revealing Josie standing behind him.

"Raven," was all he could manage before Josie slashed at his throat and he fell to the ground, joining his comrade in death.

Inside, Josie saw Aldo standing alone. "Lieutenant!"

"Laroche, what the fuck are you doin' here?" Aldo's voice was angry, but his face didn't match the tone. "Shoulda known you would be insubordinate."

"Where're Omar and Donny?" Josie ignored his jokes. This wasn't really the time or place for lighthearted banter.

"They're still inside with all the krauts." Aldo gestured with his thumb at the closed doors of the theater.

Josie's adrenaline rush was fading and turning into jitters. "Where can I meet them? They're still going upstairs?"

Aldo put his hands of Josie's shoulders. "Damn it, Laroche, calm down. The boys are going to the upstairs bathroom. You know that. You helped plan it. Deep breathes, please!"

Josie mentally shook herself while Aldo physically shook her. "Okay, okay. Bathroom, I've got it. I'm alright now. I just killed two men and I'm worried about the rest of you."

"No time to be worried. This is war." Aldo said with a wink. His simple logic steadied Josie even more. She nodded and silently walked away and up stairs to the men's bathroom.

As she got to the door, she swore that she heard a struggle in the lobby, but refused to turn back. Instead she went to the last stall and hid, hoping no one would enter except Omar and Donny.

Only minutes later, her wish was granted. When Josie heard the door open, she burst out of her stall with both of her guns cocked and ready to fire.

"Josie! It's only us!" Omar had his hands in the air, looking mortified.

Donny simply looked pissed. "What the fuck are you doing here, Josie? Get back downstairs! Get out of the theater!"

Josie shook her head, "I'm not leaving you. I can't, Donny."

Donny's anger visibly dissolved into sadness. He crossed the space between himself and Josie in two strides. Donny cupped her face in his hands, admiring each and every one of her features as he had done the night before. "Josie, you've got to listen to me. I can't do this with you in danger."

"But you're going to expect me to do that for you? Just leave you in here until the job's done?" Josie couldn't even meet his eyes. She knew he was right, but not being by his side scared her more than being in harm's way.

Donny leaned in and kissed Josie softly. Their arms were around each other instantly. Josie could feel tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Don't mind me…" Omar muttered.

Donny hesitantly ended the kiss and shot him daggers. When he turned back to Josie, he sighed. "Here's the deal: you can stay here until we have an opportunity to get inside the box that Hitler's sitting in. Once we're in, you get the hell out of the building."

Josie nodded fervently, "I don't like it, but I'll do it."

Donny grasped Josie's hand and squeezed it gently. The three worked together to prepare to make Donny seem like a waiter. Josie draped a white clothe over his arm while Omar filled a champagne glass with water.

Omar peeked out the door, noting the positions of the men guarding Hitler, Goebbels, Bormann, and Göring. "We're perfect, Donny. It's now or never."

Donny turned to Josie, "I love you, babe. Don't ever forget that. It's always been you."

Josie actually smiled, "I'll always love you, Donny." She kissed him hard, but quickly. "Now, kill those fuckers or die trying."

Donny smiled too, feeling completely centered. "Okay, Omar, after I kill that guy, you have 30 feet to get to that guy. Can you do it?"

Omar didn't even flinch, "I have to."

Donny threw one last look at Josie, who waved him out. Omar was peeking out the door again, ready to run.

Josie heard a shot, and then Omar was gone. She ran out after him, saw him take down the second guard and grab his automatic gun. As soon as she saw her boys were okay, Josie did as she had promised Donny and got the hell out of the building.

As she ran down the stairs, Josie heard pounding on the locked doors of the theater. It had already started. The walls were shaking and the screams sounded like the fires of Hell raged on the other side of those doors.

Josie drew her guns and ran outside. Several armed men, aiming their machine guns at her and looking unsympathetic, greeted her. She held her hands up. Donny would want her to fight, but he wanted her safety even more.

"What is your name?" A man yelled above all of their scuffling.

"Josephine Laroche!" Josie called with pride. "I am a Basterd!"

"It's her!" The man called to some others. "Restrain her!"

Josie watched as two of the younger men cautiously moved toward her.

"I won't hurt you," Josie said when they were close.

"You couldn't if you tried," One of them scoffed as he grabbed her arm, painfully forcing it behind her back.

Josie almost growled as she head butted him with the back of her head. Someone tried to shoot her, but the bullet hit the young soldier in the eye, sending him toppling backwards.

Someone else tried, and this time Josie was hit in the arm. "AH!" She screamed as the pain swept through her body, but she didn't fall.

"Seize her! You know she's dangerous," The man in charge barked.

Josie had dropped her guns in her shock, so she let them take her. They were forceful as they tied her hands and put a black bag on her head. She was shoved into a vehicle. She wondered if Donny and Omar had gotten out. And where was Aldo? Where was anyone?

The unknown vehicle sped off with urgency. Josie was knocked backwards and it took her a few minutes to regain an upright position. Her head was killing her, but nothing hurt as bad as her arm.

After only minutes, the automobile lurched to a stop. Josie heard German soldiers getting out of the front seats and walking around the car on crunchy gravel.

They let her out. She was led with a man holding each of her arms into a building. Josie could tell it was brightly lit because some light streamed in through the black bag over her head.

"Ah, you've found the girl," A pleasant voice called as they entered.

"Yes, Colonel Landa." One of the men leading her responded. Josie froze mid-step and felt the soldiers physically push her forward.

"Remove her bag, place her with these two." Landa's voice was smooth and welcoming.

Josie's head was uncovered and she saw Aldo and Utivich with their hands were tied. They were seated across a table from a dapper-looking gentleman in a uniform that identified him as a hig-ranking German officer: Landa. Josie eagerly sat next to Aldo.

Landa addressed the soldiers, "Leave us again."

"Now, Apache, Little Man," Landa smiled as if he were reliving a joke, "You've got your Raven."

Josie tried to make her face look frightening, but her arm hurt too badly to keep it up.

"I've got to say, Josie, you are a very pretty girl. I can see why the Basterds wanted you around." Landa smiled as Josie turned to Aldo expectantly.

"Where's my men? Where's Bridget Von Hammersmark?" Aldo spat.

"Well, let's just say," Landa began seriously, "She got what she deserved. And when you purchase friends like Bridget Von Hammersmark, you get what you pay for. Now as for Sergeant Donowitz and Private Hirschberg-"

"How do you know our names?" Aldo asked.

Landa went into a rant explaining that he had interrogated all of the men they'd marked with swastikas. He ended by saying Donny and Omar should still be in the theater.

Aldo made his voice as apathetic as possible, "That's a pretty exciting story. What's next, Eliza on Ice?"

Landa hid his annoyance, "However, all I have to do, is pick up this phone right here, inform the cinema, and your plan's kaput."

Aldo sneered, "_IF_ they're still there, and _IF_ they're still alive—and that's one big if—there ain't no way you're gonna take them boys out without settin' off them bombs."

Landa smiled, "I have no doubt. And yes, some Germans will die. And yes, it will ruin the evening. And yes, Goebbels will be very, very, very mad at you for what you've done to his big night... but you won't get Hitler, you won't get Goebbels, you won't get Göring, and you won't get Bormann. And you need all four to win the war. But if I don't pick up this phone right here, you may very well get all four. And if you get all four, you'll end the war. Tonight."

Landa paused for a moment to fill four wine glasses, then continued, "So, gentlemen, and lady of course, let's discuss the prospect of ending the war tonight."

Landa sat wine in front of them. They couldn't drink any because they were tied; Landa exaggerated this point by taking a long sip from his glass. "So the way I see it, since Hitler's death or possible rescue rests solely on my reaction… If I do nothing, it's as if I'm causing his death even more so than yourselves. Would you agree?"

Aldo was staring at Landa with hatred, "I guess so."

"How about you, Utivich?" Landa asked.

"I guess so, too," Smithson sounded equally angry.

"And Josephine?" Landa was smiling again now.

"I see your point." Josie sighed.

Landa and Aldo discussed a deal, or rather Landa got the information of Aldo's superior so he could make an official deal for his safety.

After the deal had been made, Josie cleared her throat.

"Yes, my dear?" Landa smiled happily.

"I would prefer to stay in France. May I be released now or do I have to travel to the check point?" Josie said in a calm voice. To be honest, she really just wanted to find out if Marcel, Shosanna, Omar, and Donny were okay.

Landa considered her request for a moment. "It would be safer for you to be in neutral territory until the Axis has surrendered. But if you wish to go, you may."

Josie nodded, then looked at Aldo. "You know where I live. If you need me, I'll be there."

Once she was outside, Josie could see that she wasn't that far from the theater, which meant she was close to her apartment. She took her time getting there. The streets were almost empty at this hour.

By the time she reached her apartment, her arm was numb. She looked in the mirror, working up the courage to dig the bullet out. It didn't seem to be in very deep, so she found a pair of tweezers and inserted them into the wound. It was nearly unbearable, but it had to be done.

Finally, with her arm covered in a fresh coat of blood, Josie took a short bath and got into bed. She was worried, but also exhausted. And she couldn't go back to the cinema until the German army cleared out.

So she slept until rays of light poured in through the window and a sharp knock sounded through her door.

"Who is it?" Josie called absently. For the moment, she had forgotten the previous night.

His voice thick with sobs, "It's Marcel."

Guilt filled Josie's stomach. She rushed to the door and swung it wide. Marcel was wearing the same clothes from the night before. "Josie, you're alive!" He rushed inside and gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"Marcel, what happened? Something's wrong, isn't it?" Josie was already in tears at the sight of her brother's face.

"Shosanna; she's dead. No one survived the explosions, Josie. No one made it out." Marcel was shaking in the comfort of his sister's arms. "I thought I had lost you, too."

Josie's heart sank. If Shosanna didn't survive, what did that mean for Donny? She clutched Marcel tighter, trying to sooth him, but failing to control her own tears.

They spent hours in an embrace, with only the sound of their sobs and hiccups. Finally Josie stood and brought them each a bottle of wine. They drank straight from the bottles and in silence.

In the evening, another knock was heard. Josie was startled out of her drunken abyss.

She stumbled to the door and opened it to reveal Aldo Raine.

"My God, Josie," He said with the sad eyes of a father.

"Lieutenant," She whispered.

Aldo stepped inside and led her back to the bed next to Marcel; he also took their wine. "Now, Josie, I've gotta tell you something."

Josie shook her head, "I don't want to hear it."

Aldo sighed, "Josie, he died in the blast."

Josie had retreated into Marcel's arms once more. Aldo kept talking, "He did his job. He personally delivered his vengeance to ol' Adolf. Donny was a good man, Josie. I never saw him happier, or crazier, than when he was with you. He'd… well, he'd want me to see that you're taken care of. I'm leavin' you with my telephone number and address so you can reach me when I'm back in the states. If you need anything, you reach me. I don't care what it is."

Aldo left a piece of paper on her table, then stood to leave.

"Wait," Josie said. Aldo turned around and found himself face to face with Josie. She hugged him tightly, "Thank you, Aldo."

* * *

**Here's chapter 18. *Sigh* This was sad to write. There's still the epilogue, so don't give up hope for happy endings!**


	20. Epilogue

"_I finally found a good reason to come home.  
__Stay safe, stay strong,  
__And let me know that you'll be here when I am gone."  
_**-Take This to Heart, by Mayday Parade**

**

* * *

**

In a small Jewish neighborhood in Boston, people talked about three things: They talked about how young Donald Donowitz gave his life to personally take down that Jew-hating maniac, Adolph Hitler; they talked about how a frightening looking man showed up on the Donowitzs' doorstep with that little black girl, looking as scared as she was pregnant; and they talked about how that girl had taken up residence at the Donowitz home, and raised her little boy, which she had named Donny Jr.

* * *

After the Basterds ended the war in Europe, Josie stayed in Paris with her brother for months. Both of them tried to live a normal life, but Marcel without Shosanna and Josie without Donny was a miserable existence for both of them. Soon, Josie realized she was pregnant. She was terrified, so she wrote to Aldo. He was just as surprised as Josie was, but he had her in America within a few weeks. And after a short stay in Maynardville, Tennessee, she was in Boston, meeting Donny's family.

At first, they were shocked. Donny had never written to tell them he had been seeing a girl in Europe. But of course, he had hardly gotten to write at all.

Josie explained that she had assisted the Basterds during their last year, that she was a Basterd herself.

Then Mrs. Donowitz called out the elephant in the room: Josie's bulging belly.

"Just as much a surprise to me, madam. I did love your son; very, very much. But we only had one night together… Aldo wouldn't allow much else." Josie explained with a deep blush, Aldo simply grinned.

Mr. Donowitz, who hadn't spoken except to introduce himself, finally said, "Anyone Donny considered family, we'll consider family too. You can stay with us, dear. Take Donny's old room."

* * *

"Josie, dear," said Marilyn Donowitz, who was past middle-aged. She had the devious and playful smile that was so familiar to the young French girl she had taken in. "Why don't you call Donny in for lunch?"

Josephine Donowitz was older now, thirty years old to be exact. She had taken on Donny's name, another shock to the community.

She walked out into the small back yard and found the boy. His dark curls and light brown skin made him a nearly perfect combination of Josie and Donny. He, too, shared Donny's smile. He was tall for his age, eight years old. Donny Jr. swung a baseball bat after he tossed a ball into the air. It hit the wooden fence lining the small property, for he had been warned not to hit them too high incase he broke a window. The kid had a fierce swing.

"Donny," Josie called from the steps.

He turned around and smiled up at his mother, "Yeah?" Just like his father, it got her every time.

"You're Nana says lunch will be ready in a few minutes, so come in and wash up." Being a mother had come easily to Josie, but she had had help.

Donny ran across the yard, put his bat by the door, and followed Josie inside. "Mama…?" He asked with hesitation.

Josie turned, "Yes, sweetie?"

"Am I ever going to be allowed to play with my dad's old bat?" He asked with a pleading look. The bat was kept in a glass case above the fireplace.

Josie frowned. "Has anyone ever told you about that bat?"

Donny nodded, "Just that dad took it with him in the war. It has names in it, and it's dirty." He paused, "It's just that I never got to meet him, so if I can use the bat, it's like I'll have a part of him, just like he's a part of me."

Josie walked into the living room with Donny on her heel and stood in front of the fireplace. "These names… they're of families in this very neighborhood. Jewish families like this one. Jewish names, like yours."

Donny nodded, "I know, Mama."

Josie smiled, "And that's not dirt. What you see inside the names that your dad carved… is blood."

Donny Jr. gasped. "Blood? But why?"

Josie put her arm around her son, "Your father met some bad men who wanted to do harm to innocent people. This bat was the last thing they saw."

Donny stared in wonder at the piece of wood in front of him.

Josie opened the case and removed the bat. Donny was surprised that she wasn't very gentle with it, but when he imagined what the bat had been through, this was probably the most delicate touch it had ever felt. "Donny, you don't need to play with this to feel like a part of your father. So much of him lives inside of you. He wouldn't want you to use something that represents the darkest parts of him."

"Then why is it sitting in our living room?" Donny Jr asked as he scrunched his face in confusion.

"Well, it also represents his sacrifice. He gave his life for his country and to save the lives of thousands of other people," Josie held out the bat to her son.

Donny took it, running his fingers over the names. "Mama, I know I've only seen pictures of Dad, but I love him. I'm real proud of what he did in that war."

In the doorway, a deep voice spoke, "I am too, son."

"Grandpa Sy! Did you know this isn't dirt in the names?" Donny asked with amazement.

Sy Donowitz laughed. "I know, Donny. Come on, if we don't get to the table, your Nana will use that bat on all of us."

Donny handed the bat back to Josie, who returned it to the case. He ran to the kitchen.

Sy went and stood by Josie at the fireplace and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Is it still hard for you?"

Josie looked up at yet another reminder of the man she had loved and smiled. "No. Not anymore. I have my Donny." She placed one hand against her heart and another on the glass case. "He's always in my thoughts. Besides, this is exactly how he would have wanted everything."


End file.
